Vehemente deseo
by Beth von Wolfstadt
Summary: Haruhi guarda un profundo anhelo y sólo él es capaz de ayudarla. Lo que ellos no saben, es que el vínculo que están por formar los llevará irremediablemente al amor.
1. Una propuesta inesperada

**Capítulo 1 - Una propuesta inesperada**

 ***0*0***

Cuando Haruhi Fujioka le había llamado por teléfono esa misma mañana para solicitar un poco de su tiempo, a Kyouya le pareció sumamente extraño. No era que no se frecuentaran, todo lo contrario. Siendo ella una abogada tan reconocida, se desenvolvía en los círculos sociales de la gente opulenta. Solían coincidir en cenas de caridad o algunos otros eventos, de igual forma, en las reuniones que los antiguos miembros del club de anfitriones organizaban.

Sostenían amenas conversaciones. Kyouya debía admitir que le resultaban agradables aquellos intercambios de ideas con esa mujer. Una joven sumamente inteligente y con una afable personalidad. Con Haruhi nunca había tenido que guardar las apariencias. Podía mostrarse tal cual era y ella no le recriminaba nada. No lo juzgaba. Mantenían una especie de amistad. Una muy peculiar amistad.

¿Por qué entonces le tomaba tanto por sorpresa? Simple: jamás se daba un encuentro en el que solo fueran ellos dos. No era como si compartieran la tarde una vez a la semana o como si él la invitara a tener una cita de vez en cuando. Aún cuando ella se había divorciado hacía ya más de cinco años, Kyouya no se había decidido a dar un paso al frente. Prefería mantenerla cerca siendo solo su amigo a la idea de arruinarlo todo, como Tamaki lo había hecho. Precisamente porque se reconocía a sí mismo como alguien no muy hábil en lo que respecta a emociones y sentimientos.

Durante sus años de instituto y aún en la universidad, Kyouya había tenido que mantenerse a raya. Manejaba con absoluta discreción el creciente interes que sentía hacia ella. Un interes que dio paso a una intensa atracción. Una atracción...que terminó por convertirse en amor. Y un amor que tuvo que volverse anónimo debido a que esa mujer y su mejor amigo habían decidido llegar al altar. Haruhi parecía feliz ante la idea de aquel matrimonio, y si ella era feliz, el joven Ootori lo respetaba.

Sin embargo, apenas dos años fueron suficientes para desmoronar aquel sueño. Tamaki y Haruhi les dieron la noticia a sus amigos durante una de sus íntimas reuniones. Se divorciaron. Y aunque ambos aceptaban haber quedado en buenos términos, procuraban no encontrarse demasiado.

A pesar de que el fallido matrimonio no concluyó entre recores ni dramatismos, era evidente que había provocado sus estragos en ella. Durante aquellos cinco años, Haruhi había evitado cualquier posible romance. No salía absolutamente con nadie. Más de algún osado le había hablado de amor y ella los rechazaba sin consideraciones. ¿Y quien podía culpar a esos pobres diablos? La joven era hermosa y tenía valiosas cualidades que podían conquistar a cualquier hombre. Tampoco podía juzgarla a ella. Solo Haruhi conocía el tamaño de sus decepciones y Kyouya no estaba dispuesto a ser una más.

Aunque no todo había sido tan malo para ella. Luego de su separación, la carrera de Haruhi había ido en ascenso y ahora era dueña de su propio bufete jurídico. Gozaba de prestigio. Las personas acudían a ella, aún cuando no eran capaces de pagar por su servicio. La chica disfrutaba mucho de lo que hacía.

-¿Desea ordenar ahora, señor?- preguntó una joven mesera.

-Esperaré a que mi acompañante llegue. Gracias.

-De acuerdo. No dude en llamarme si necesita algo.

Kyouya dio un sorbo más a su té antes de mirar su reloj. Haruhi llevaba un retraso de veinte minutos. Él sacó su móvil para llamarla y averiguar el motivo, lo cual no fue necesario, ya que ella se aproximaba a la mesa. Algo parecía no andar bien pues la joven lucía un tanto consternada.

-Buen día, Kyouya. Lamento mucho el retraso.

-Buen día. ¿Te encuentras bien?

-Sí...yo...no es nada. Descuida. Te agradezco que hayas aceptado venir.

-No tienes nada que agradecer. Aunque debo admitir que fue algo inesperado.

-Lo sé. Trataré de no quitarte mucho tiempo.

-Pierde cuidado. Reservé un espacio considerable para este asunto.

-Bueno, verás...el motivo de mi llamada...es porque necesito tu ayuda.

-Por supuesto.- Kyouya sonrió con tranquilidad. -Estoy a tu entera disposición.

El joven Ootori dio un trago más a su bebida, esperando que ella hablara.

 _¿Qué podría necesitar de él? ¿Influencias, un préstamo, alguna cuestión de logística?_

-Necesito...que me ayudes...a tener un hijo.

La sorpresa fue tal, que Kyouya comenzó a atragantarse con el líquido que acababa de beber. Provocándole un severo ataque de tos. Haruhi se puso de pie para acercarse pero él hizo un ademán para detenerla. En cuestión de segundos pudo controlarlo.

-Lo siento.- carraspeó el joven, intentando recuperar su dignidad. -Creo que necesito escuchar nuevamente lo que acabas de decir.

Haruhi suspiró, resignada.

-Te acabo de pedir que me ayudes a tener un hijo.

-Ahora, voy a solicitarte que seas específica en cuanto a esa "ayuda"

-¡Vamos, Kyouya!- respondió ella, completamente ruborizada. -Tú sabes...la ayuda necesaria para hacer un bebé.

 _¡Mierda! ¡Tenía que estar soñando!_

-En pocas palabras, me estás pidiendo dejarte embarazada. ¿Es eso?

-Sí, es una manera de decirlo.

-¿Puedo conocer el motivo de esta propuesta tan...inusual? Hasta donde soy capaz de recordar, tu negativa a tener un bebé fue uno de los motivos de tu divorcio con Tamaki.

Aquello era hasta cierto punto verdad. Haruhi y Tamaki se casaron bastante jovenes, sin embargo, el rubio había comenzado a insistir con el asunto de los bebés muy pronto. Le dio tregua durante un tiempo porque ella aún no concluía sus estudios. Una vez que se recibió como abogada, el heredero Suou retomó su deseo de formar una familia. Haruhi se rehusaba. No tenía aversión alguna por los niños, le simpatizaban, de hecho, pero su prometedor futuro apenas estaba comenzando y ella no estaba en condiciones de adquirir la responsabilidad de criar un hijo.

Las constantes desavenencias comenzaron a hacer mella en la relación. Cada discusión dejaba una herida y un sinsabor difícil de sobrellevar, los dañaba a ambos. Pero eso no había sido la peor parte. Cuando Haruhi descubrió a Tamaki tratando de sabotear sus píldoras anticonceptivas...fue el punto final.

-Bueno, supongo que puedo comenzar diciendo que el aquel momento, tener un bebé no era lo más adecuado.

-¿Qué ha cambiado?

-Considero que estoy en un momento de mi vida en el que deseo tener un hijo. Estoy cerca de cumplir treinta años, he logrado grandes cosas como abogada, soy económicamente estable...-

-¿Y por qué, de entre todos los hombres, pensaste precisamente en mí?

-Lo he estado considerando desde hace meses. Sabes que llevo años sin tener una pareja y por ahora no estoy buscando una relación. Como sabes también, mi círculo de amigos no es demasiado amplio y se reduce a tí y a los chicos. Por obvias razones Tamaki queda descartado en automático. Si hubiese decidido proponerle esto a él, querría pedirme matrimonio de nuevo y yo ya no profeso ese tipo de sentimientos por su persona. Takashi y Mitsukuni son hombres casados y mi moral no me lo permitiría. Además de sentir un profundo aprecio por sus esposas. Hikaru y Kaoru son...lo más parecido que tengo a unos hermanos. Y tú...bueno, eres un amigo sumamente confiable y maduro. Considero que eres capaz de llevar una sexualidad responsable y por lo tanto eres un hombre saludable en ese aspecto. A ti y a mi nos une una relación cimentada en el respeto y la admiración. Eres apuesto y...en fin, creo que eres la mejor de mis opciones.

-¿Llegaste a considerar la idea de una inseminación?

-Lo hice...pero me gustaría conocer la identidad del padre de mi hijo por si llegara a preguntarme en el futuro. Quisiera al menos poder decirle que es un hombre al que le tengo aprecio y cariño. Además, no quiero exponerme a toda esa serie de análisis y requisitos que anteceden a dicho procedimiento.

-¿Qué hay de la adopción?

Haruhi sonrió con tristeza y desvió la mirada.

-Comprendo que es muy egoísta...pero quiero tener la dicha de tener una vida creciendo dentro de mi cuerpo.

-Lo que me pides es...-

-Lo sé. No ha sido una decisión fácil tener que pedírtelo. Pero te aseguro que no espero obtener nada más. No es como si quisiera que asumas una responsabilidad. Esto se reduce únicamente a la concepción. Nadie te vinculará jamás con ese niño, nadie sabría siquiera que eres el padre. Tampoco aceptaría tu dinero. No te traería ningún tipo de dificultad.

 _Un semental. Ella acababa de rebajarlo al nivel de un simple donador de esperma...igual que a una bestia._

-Verás, Haruhi.- comenzó Kyouya con el semblante endurecido. -He de agradecer que me hayas considerado para una cuestión tan delicada como esta pero me temo que tendrás que prescindir de mi colaboración, dado que tu propuesta no beneficia a mis intereses. Espero que lo comprendas.

-¿Podrías pensarlo?

-¿Tendría algún motivo para hacerlo?- replicó el heredero Ootori, frunciendo el ceño.

-No tienes ninguna obligación de ayudarme...pero no tienes idea de lo importante que sería para mí. Yo...anhelo tanto un hijo.

-Ruego me disculpes pero eso no cambia en nada mi parecer. Si eso es todo lo que tienes que decir, entonces creo que es momento de retirarme.

-De acuerdo...te lo agradezco, de cualquier forma.

Kyouya se puso de pie y pagó la cuenta. Luego salió del establecimiento para subir a su auto.

 _Un hijo. Ella quiere llevar un hijo suyo en el vientre. ¡Tenía que ser una broma sin gracia! ¡Maldita suerte la suya!_

 ***0*0***

¿Qué tal? Apenas me he retirado de un fanfiction y ya estoy iniciando uno nuevo. De verdad no tengo perdón. Tengo muy presente a esta pareja por ahora (de algún modo tengo que sacar a Kyouya de la _friendzone_ XD).

En fin, ojalá les agrade este breve inicio. No contemplo que esta historia contenga muchos capítulos y dada la naturaleza de la trama, quizá deba cambiarlo de rated más adelante.

Saben que espero con gusto sus opiniones. Y agradezco de antemano el tiempo que se tomen en leerme.

Hasta pronto...


	2. La soledad de su corazón

**Capítulo 2 - La soledad de su corazón**

 ***0*0***

 _El vaiven de sus caderas comenzaba a enloquecerlo. Él entraba y salía de ella de un modo casi brutal, provocándole gruñir. Haruhi, en cambio, gemía de un modo tan sensual que lo motivaban a hundirse más en su ser. Ambos estaban muy cerca del orgasmo._

 _-¡Dame tu semilla, Kyouya! ¡Quiero que llenes mi interior! ¡Quiero a tu hijo en mi vientre!_

 _Y entonces sucedió. El joven Ootori eyaculó dentro de aquella frágil silueta. Ella sonrió complacida._

 _-Lo has hecho bien.- fue todo lo que ella dijo antes de comenzar a vestirse y dejarlo solo en aquella oscura habitación._

Kyouya despertó jadeando y con la frente perlada de sudor. Otra vez aquel maldito sueño. Era la tercera vez en una semana. La verdad era, que cuando Haruhi le había hecho la propuesta, no había dejado de pensar en ello. Un hijo. Un hijo de ambos. ¡Qué locura!

Aunque el hecho de que la joven le pidiera aquello lo había desconcertado, tenía que admitir que una parte de él hubiese aceptado sin ningún reparo. El motivo de su negativa tenía que ver con sus sentimentos hacia ella. La amaba, sí, y justo por ello era que haría cualquier cosa a su alcance por verla feliz. Pero un hijo...era demasiado pedir.

Sin duda, un bebé sería también un motivo de satisfacción para Kyouya, sin embargo, Haruhi lo había dejado claro: ella no quería una relación, no quería al padre involucrado en la crianza de ese niño y eso lo dejaría fuera definitivamente. Aún sin ser alguien ejemplar, tampoco se consideraba tan miserable y bastardo para desentenderse del bienestar de un indefenso pequeño.

Kyouya frotó su rostro con ambas manos, luego se giró a su costado izquierdo para mirar el reloj sobre el buró. La cuatro de la mañana con cinco minutos...y ya no podría volver a dormir. Completamente frustrado, el joven Ootori se quitó las sábanas de encima y se puso de pie. Como las noches anteriores, a causa de ese fastidioso sueño, tendría que darse una ducha con agua fría.

 ***0*0***

Los gritos alegres de los niños irrumpían la calma en aquel enorme jardín. Fuyumi Ootori sonreía mientras les dirigía a sus hijos una atenta mirada. Ellos jugaban en la orilla de la picina. Al no tener otros planes, Kyouya había aceptado de buena gana la invitación de su hermana para pasar el día en su compañía.

-¡Hajime, manténte alerta de tus hermanos!- indicó ella a su hijo mayor. Luego su mirada se dirigió al más joven de los Ootori. -¿Te apetece algo más?- preguntó, sin parar de sonreír.

-No, te lo agradezco, hermana.

-Es una pena que Makoto haya tenido que viajar estos días. Tenía muchos deseos de verte y conversar contigo.

Kyouya curvó los labios ligeramente. Su cuñado era de las pocas personas que lo consideraban alguien agradable.

-Lo es. Haz el favor de enviarle mis saludos.

-Lo haré.

Unos agudos grititos llamaron la atención de los adultos. Fuyumi negó suavemente manteniendo una tierna sonrísa.

-¡Rei, no molestes a tus hermanos!

Kyouya frunció el ceño. Sin lugar a dudas, sus sobrinos le simpatizaban, pero el hecho de que aquellos traviesos chicos fueran propensos a meterse en líos y corrieran por todos lados le provocaba dolor de cabeza. Su hermana, en cambio, era amorosa y paciente aún cuando la superaban en número.

-Hermana, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

-¡Por supuesto, Kyouya!

-¿Qué hace a una mujer idealizar tanto la maternidad?

Fuyumi pareció confundida un segundo.

-¿Qué pregunta es esa, Kyo?- inquirió, ensanchando su sonrísa.

-¿Ha sido muy personal? Ruego me disculpes.

-¡No, no! ¡Nada de eso! Simplemente es extraño que hagas ese tipo de preguntas.

-Y estás en tu derecho de reservarte tu respuesta.

-No tengo ninguna objeción en responderte, te lo aseguro. Antes solo...¿está todo en orden?

-Lo está, hermana. Sólo es algo que me gustaría comprender.

-Bien, yo...en mi caso, siempre he sabido que quería convertirme en madre. Lo deseaba desde que era una niña. Fue siempre así.

-Entiendo, pero...tú no estabas enamorada de Makoto cuando se casaron.

-Lo sé. Sin embargo, no por eso iba a abandonar mi sueño de convertirme en madre. Makoto y yo nos dimos la oportunidad de conocernos aún después de casados. Me simpatizaba y tenía claro que no era un mal hombre...¿por qué no podríamos enamorarnos? Era cuestión de averiguarlo. Y ya lo ves, un matrimonio de catorce años y tres lindos niños. No hay forma de que me arrepienta de aquella decisión.

Kyouya simplemente asintió. Su hermana le estaba dando una posible solución. Él amaba a Haruhi, ella sólo quería un hijo suyo. Quizá, si el joven Ootori le daba el tiempo suficiente, si le dejaba permanecer cerca para que ambos pudieran conocerse, si tenían _algo_ que compartir, podría funcionar.

 ***0*0***

Fue el lunes por la mañana cuando Kyouya decidió ir a buscarla. Aparcó su vehículo en el estacionamiento justo afuera del edificio de Fujioka y Asociados.

-¡Buen día, señor Ootori! ¡Qué gusto verlo por aquí!- saludó Arisa, la joven asistente de Haruhi.

Hacía poco más de tres años que esa chica estaba junto a Haruhi. Arisa era casi una niña y estaba en una muy complicada situación. La joven abogada no dudo en brindarle ayuda, por lo que aquella frágil y tímida muchacha sentía por ella una lealtad y admiración muy profundas. Más que una relación laboral, ambas se apreciaban como si fuesen hermanas.

-Buen día, señorita Hayashi...-

-¡Por favor! No debería tratarme con tanta formalidad. Soy mucho más joven que usted. Puede llamarme por mi nombre.

-De acuerdo...Arisa, estoy buscando a la abogada Fujioka.

-¡Oh! Lo lamento, pero Haruhi se ha tomado el día. Puedo agendarle una cita para mañana, si lo desea.

-¿Acaso se encuentra enferma?

Arisa negó suavemente y sonrió con tristeza.

-Hoy es el primer aniversario. Ha ido a visitar a su padre.

 _¡Mierda! ¿Cómo podía haberlo olvidado? Había pasado tan mala semana que ese importante detalle había pasado de largo._

-Lo entiendo. Te lo agradezco.

-Le informaré a Haruhi sobre su visita.

-No te molestes, yo mismo me pondré en contacto con ella. Con permiso.

Kyouya salió del edificio y enseguida subió a su vehículo. Se sentía como un estúpido por haber olvidado que, precisamente hoy, hacía un año que Ryouji había fallecido en un accidente. Fue algo de verdad trágico. El padre de Haruhi volvía por la noche de un turno de trabajo cuando un conductor ebrio lo arrolló. Ranka no fue capaz de llegar siquiera al hospital. Todos los esfuerzos por salvarle la vida fueron completamente inútiles. El joven Ootori había asistido al funeral.

Finalmente llegó al cementerio. Kyouya comenzó a caminar entre hileras de frías lápidas. Estaba seguro de recordar el camino. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, pudo ver a Haruhi inclinada frente a la tumba. Ella vestía unos jeans y una ajustada blusa con largas mangas; su cabello, que apenas bajaba hasta sus hombros, estaba sujeto por una coleta. Era un tanto extraño verla así cuando usualmente era tan elegante. Aún así, no dejaba de parecerle hermosa.

El joven Ootori caminó hasta quedar justo a lado de ella. Haruhi, al no haber advertido antes su presencia, comenzó a limpiar rápidamente las lágrimas en sus mejillas.

-¿Puedo acompañarte?- le preguntó él.

-Si lo quieres...

Kyouya se arrodilló frente a la lápida para presentar su respeto. Poco después, se puso de pie y se colocó muy cerca de Haruhi. Ella rehuía al contacto visual, manteniendo su rostro desviado hacia otro punto. Aún así, él pudo notarlo. Todo ese dolor y sufrimiento que se escondían en la amable sonrísa que veía tan a menudo.

Comprendía entonces sus razones. Haruhi se sentía completamente sola. Sí, tenía amigos y personas que la apreciaban, pero ya no había nadie más en el mundo que compartiera su sangre. Alguien a quien ella de verdad pudiera llamar familia. Alguien que esperara verla llegar a casa al final del día. Kyouya sintió una punzada de culpabilidad.

-¿A qué has venido?- preguntó ella, rescatando su atención.

-Necesitaba hablar contigo.

-Aquí estoy.

-No sé si sea algo que me gustaría decir frente a tu padre.

Haruhi sonrió levemente.

-Está muerto. Y donde se encuentra debe ser un lugar tan agradable como para que algo pueda molestarle.

Entonces Kyouya emitió un ligero suspiro.

-¿Aún quieres tener un bebé?

Ella abrió los ojos tanto como pudo, cuando se repuso de la sorpresa, su mirada se tornó nostálgica.

-Lo quiero...más que cualquier otra cosa en el mundo.

-¿Qué es lo que te hace desearlo tanto?

-¿A qué debo el interrogatorio?

-Me gustaría conocer la respuesta.

Haruhi pareció pensarlo algunos segundos, luego giró su rostro para, por fin, mirarlo a los ojos.

-Durante años, me mantuve cuidando tanto de mí misma...y...ahora quisiera entregarme a cuidar de alguien más. Alguien que me necesite. Y un hijo...sería un pequeño ser a quien yo podría amar y proteger con todo mi corazón...y correspondería a ese sentimiento. Creo...que no hay amor más sublime que el de una madre y su hijo.

Kyouya asintió.

-Cuando me lo pediste la semana anterior, hubo algunas cuestiones que en verdad me molestaron...-

-Perdóname, no era mi intención...-

-Por favor, permite que continúe. No me molestó tu petición, tampoco me molestó la lógica de tu selección. Lo que me fastidió, fue que me hayas considerado lo suficientemente inmoral para desentenderme de mi descendencia.

-No, no he pensado eso en lo absoluto.

-¿Ah, no? ¿Y cómo podrías entonces calificar a un hombre que abandona a una mujer estando embarazada de su propio hijo?

-Insisto en que no ha sido eso. Entiendo que mi propuesta te pone en gran riesgo. Si alguien supiera que eres el padre, podría significar un enorme escándalo para ti, lo cual afectaría tu buen nombre y quizás afecte también tu jerarquía. Además, posiblemente tu familia te exigiría una boda y no es mi idea, ni para ti ni para mí. Te reitero que no quiero una relación.

-¿Y si quisiera estar cerca de mi hijo?

-No te lo impediría, de verdad. Podríamos criar a un bebé manteniendo una estrecha amistad y sin comprometernos mutuamente. Sin embargo, sabes que eso no es posible para alguien que tiene tantas miradas encima, como es tu caso. Por eso sugerí la distancia.

-Deja que yo me ocupe de eso, ¿quieres?

-Entonces...¿tú vas a..?

-Aguarda. Antes de darte mi respuesta, quiero poner una serie de condiciones.

-Te escucho.

-Aceptarás cualquier cosa que yo te ofrezca. Recursos, transporte o cualquier otra cosa que esté a mi consideración que puedas necesitar.

-Podemos discutir esas cuestiones, si en verdad es algo que requiera, lo aceptaré.

-De acuerdo. El segundo punto: me permitirás estar cerca de tí a lo largo del embarazo. Me dejarás cuidarte.

-Kyouya, eso no...-

-Es parte del trato. Puedes tomarlo o dejarlo.

-Bien...creo que podríamos si nos mantenemos con discreción.

-Por último, quiero estar presente en la vida del niño, verlo crecer.

Ella apretó los labios y bajó la mirada. Sabía que debía darle una respuesta pronto.

-Está bien. Sólo...te pido que lo mantengamos entre nosotros un tiempo. El resto se enterará cuando sea conveniente.

-Entonces, acepto darte ese hijo que tanto deseas.

Haruhi estaba tan conmovida que había comenzado a llorar mientras susurraba su agradecimiento. Kyouya tan solo podía mirarla con aire ausente. Estaba decidido a hacer que en aquellos meses, ella pudiera corresponder a sus sentimientos.

 ***0*0***

Hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy. Ojalá sea del agrado de tod s ustedes.

Muchas gracias a quienes se toman la molestia de leer, a quienes han decidido poner esta historia en favoritos y a

 **sariahendrick** : jajaja sí, algo habrá de eso. Ojalá te agrade. Saludos.

 **mutemuia** : así es amiga, volví. Espero que te guste esta idea. En cuanto a tu observación...es verdad, no se lo dijo con exactitud...pero se lo dio a entender. Como sea, Haruhi considera algo engorroso aquello de una inseminación en laboratorio...así que ya sabes que sigue. Saludos.

 **cristianrey1980** : te agradezco que te tomes el tiempo. Me alegra que te haya gustado. Saludos.

 **okita kagura** : es necesario para el desarrollo de la historia. Ya lo verás. Saludos.

Gracias por sus reviews. Espero con mucho gusto los siguientes.

Nos leemos pronto...


	3. El primer paso

**Capítulo 3 - El primer paso**

 ***0*0***

¿Qué tal? Como ya imaginarán y dada la temática de esta historia, este capítulo contiene escenas sexuales y son libres de leer bajo su propio riesgo. Espero sea de su agrado.

Agradezco a quienes leen y a

 **mutemuia** : amiga, espero que te guste este capítulo.

 **Sofitkm** : gracias! Sí que nos hacen falta más historias de esta pareja en el fandom. Saludos...

 **okita kagura** : jejeje el fic amerita que sea así. Ojalá te guste el capítulo.

 **cristianrey1980** : muchas gracias! Espero que disfrutes también este capítulo.

Nos leemos pronto...

 ***0*0***

El sonido de los cubiertos era lo único que se escuchaba en el gran comedor de la familia Ootori. Sentados a la mesa se encontraban Yoshio y su esposa, acompañados de sus hijos y sus nueras, así como de su hija y su yerno y...por supuesto, Kyouya, el menor de todos ellos. Cenaban en completa tranquilidad. Un par de veces al mes, la familia solía reunirse para cenar y mantenerse al tanto de las novedades.

A pesar de ser una pacífica velada, Kyouya solo podía pensar en el momento de emprender su retirada. De tanto en tanto, miraba discretamente el reloj en su muñeca. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué Haruhi debía comenzar a ovular precisamente cuando era la cena familiar? El joven Ootori no podía permitirse faltar a dicho compromiso. No era una simple cuestión de cortesía, en realidad, no quería tener que escuchar después los reproches de su madre. Y es que, aunque Sumire Ootori fuese una mujer emocionalmente distante, era también una manipuladora ávida de atención que gozaba de chantajear a sus hijos varones, especialmente a Kyouya.

-¿No les parece que Kyouya luce hoy más apuesto que de costumbre?- preguntó Fuyumi al resto de la familia, con una enorme sonrísa.

Era verdad. Aunque el menor de los Ootori era bastante esmerado en su higiene e imagen personal, esa noche su pulcritud era digna de un obsesivo compulsivo. Vestía además uno de sus mejores trajes de diseñador, con una camisa purpura combinada con un pantalón gris oscuro y un chaleco del mismo color que se ceñía a la estilizada forma de su torso. Aquello era demasiado para asistir a una simple cena familiar.

-Les apuesto lo que quieran a que tiene que ver con una mujer.- dijo Akito, dirigiéndole a su hermano menor una mirada divertida.

-¿Es verdad, Kyouya?- cuestionó su hermana con entusiasmo.

-¿Sales con alguien?- preguntó Yoshio, con evidente interes.

-Deberías traerla a casa en la próxima cena para que podamos conocerla.- agregó su madre.

-Esperen. Lamento tener que decepcionarlos pero por el momento no estoy interesado en ese tipo de cuestiones.- aclaró Kyouya, esforzándose por mantenerse impasible.

-¡Claro, hermanito! ¡Por supuesto! ¿Crees que no he notado lo atento que has estado al reloj? No es de un caballero hacer esperar a una dama.- expresó Akito.

El menor de los Ootori tuvo que sonreír con suficiencia. Su hermano no dejaba pasar una oportunidad para fastidiarlo, como cuando eran niños.

-Es una simple reunión con algunos socios potenciales. Es todo.- respondió Kyouya en completa calma.

-Deberás ir entonces.- ordenó su padre.

-Lo haré. Gracias por la cena. Con su permiso, me retiro.- dijo el joven, depositando cuidadosamente la servilleta sobre la mesa para luego hacer una reverencia y abandonar la estancia.

Cuando Kyouya desapareció de la vista de todos, los presentes intercambiaban miradas.

-¡Vamos, padre! No le has creído ese cuento, ¿o sí?- insistió Akito.

-Por supuesto que no...pero quiero ver hasta donde es capaz de llevar su mentira.- respondió Yoshio con un misterioso brillo en sus ojos.

 ***0*0***

Haruhi sonrió un tanto nerviosa al ver a Kyouya al otro lado de la puerta. No solo por lo que su presencia ahí significaba, sino también porque había notado que lucía...especialmente atractivo esa noche.

-¡Oh, Kyouya! Espero no causarte dificultades. Hubiesemos podido esperar a mañana.- le dijo ella una vez que hubo cerrado la puerta tras de sí.

-No era conveniente. Te recuerdo que es casi una carrera contra el tiempo. Y cuanto antes comencemos, mejor.

Ella tuvo que pasar saliva.

-¿Tienes hambre? ¿Puedo ofrecerte algo?

-No. Te recuerdo que he venido de una cena con mi familia. Me encuentro satisfecho. Gracias.

-Bien...entonces, ¿donde quieres hacerlo?

-Me viene bien cualquier sitio en el que te encuentres cómoda.- respondió el joven Ootori encogiéndose de hombros.

-De...de acuerdo. Vayamos a la habitación.

Haruhi y Kyouya se dirigieron al dormitorio. Él cerró la puerta cuando ambos estuvieron dentro.

-¿Quieres las luces apagadas?- inquirió la joven.

-No, si es que no te molesta.

 _Quiero poder contemplarte mientras te hago el amor._

-¿Te parece así?- cuestionó mientras dejaba la habitación a media luz. Él solo asintió.

Kyouya se armó de valor entonces y se acercó a ella. Le acarició una mejilla y luego la sujetó con ambas manos para poder besarla. Haruhi desvió su rostro de inmediato, dejándolo un tanto desconcertado.

-No, Kyouya. Eso no, por favor. Puedes besar cualquier otro rincón de mi cuerpo...pero los labios no.

 _No habría besos...¡Mierda!_

-Entiendo.- se limitó a responder.

Las manos del heredero Ootori descendieron entonces hacia el cuello femenino, acariciando su suave piel. Ella continuaba con la cara en otra dirección. Su boca permanecía apretada y sus ojos cerrados con fuerza, como si estuviese soportando una tortura. Kyouya sonrió con amargura y suspiró frustrado, alejándose de Haruhi para luego sentarse a la orilla de la cama.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-No está funcionando, ¿sabes? No me resulta sencillo ponerme duro cuando mi pareja me hace sentir como si fuera un violador.

-Lo siento. Estoy bastante nerviosa.

-Puedo comprenderlo pero quiero que algo quede muy claro: aún cuando haya una finalidad en esto, no veo razón para no disfrutarlo. Y eso es lo que quiero. Quiero que ambos lo disfrutemos.

-Sí...yo..-

-Te diré lo que haremos. Voy a recostarme sobre la cama ahora. Esperaré a que seas tú quien me seduzca.

-¿Có..cómo voy a hacer eso?

-Usa tu imaginación y tus recursos.

Completamente vestido, Kyouya se colocó encima del lecho, con ambas manos detrás de la cabeza. Simplemente a la espera. Haruhi pasó saliva. ¿Aquello iba en serio? Permaneció quieta durante algunos instantes, pensando en qué podría hacer. Cuando lo miró cerrar los ojos supo que tenía que actuar pronto o corría el riesgo de que se quedara dormido.¡No, no lo permitiría!

Haruhi salió de la habitación sin decir una palabra, luego de varios minutos, regresó y se mantuvo silenciosa. Aun con los ojos cerrados, Kyouya comenzó a percibir un suave olor a vainilla. Ella había encendido una vela aromática.

-¿Kyouya?- le llamó la joven en un susurro que, sin pretenderlo, había sonado muy provocativo.

Él abrió los ojos...y casi pierde el aliento. Haruhi estaba de pie, a un lado de la cama...vistiendo una excitante lencería negra. Ella subió al colchón y se sentó a horcajadas sobre Kyouya.

-Pareces incómodo con tanta ropa puesta. Te la quitaré.

 _Podrías hacer conmigo lo que te venga en gana._

Haruhi comenzó desanudando la corbata. Mientras lo hacía, no había perdido oportunidad de acariciar su pecho aún por encima de la tela. Aquel acto era bastante atrevido, sin lugar a dudas, y la chica agradecía que la poca iluminación de la estancia no permitía ver su rostro completamente ruborizado.

Una vez despojado de aquella prenda, ella continuó desabotonando el chaleco, luego la camisa, descubriendo el pecho masculino. Entonces la joven tomó un pequeño frasco que mantenía a su lado y vertió un poco de su contenido sobre sus manos. Kyouya observaba, expectante. Haruhi procedió a frotar la piel de él, esparciendo el aceite que había depositado entre sus dedos.

El heredero Ootori tuvo que contener un gruñido. Aquella erótica escena de la que formaba parte lo estaba enloqueciendo. Haría bien en decirle a la chica que había logrado su misión, su miembro estaba ya completamente listo. Sin embargo, no iba a arruinar el perfecto curso que tenían los acontecimientos. Debían gozarlo tanto como fuera posible.

Mientras los dedos de Haruhi seguían masajeando el torso de Kyouya, ella hizo retroceder un poco sus caderas para continuar bajando por la anatomía de su compañero...frotándose accidentalmente contra su dureza, provocando en él un gruñido y en ella un gemido de sorpresa.

-Creo que a partir de este momento me encargaré yo.- dijo el joven Ootori, incorporándose aún con Haruhi encima.

Conservando la posición, Kyouya aproximó su rostro a los pechos de Haruhi. Tomó con suavidad uno de los pezones entre sus dientes, aún por sobre la tela. Ella ahogó un gemido. Las manos del joven tomaron aquellos montículos de carne, presionándolos delicadamente, acariciándolos. Ocasionando que la chica comenzara a respirar agitada. Luego él la despojó del sostén.

Ya sintiéndose en sintonía con la situación, Haruhi se dispuso a terminar de quitar el chaleco y la camisa de Kyouya. Él le ayudó, deslizándo la ropa por sus brazos y arrojándola lejos. Aprovechó también para quitarse las gafas y colocarlas sobre el buró. Entonces continuaron acariciándose. El heredero Ootori lamía y succionaba la piel de los senos de la joven, mientras sus manos comenzaban a bajarle las bragas. Ella, por su parte, gemía sin pudor, en tanto sus dedos se perdían en la espesa cabellera de Kyouya. Hubo un breve instante en el que una de las manos de la chica descendió un poco por la parte posterior del cuello masculino, clavando ligeramente las uñas. Él lanzó un gruñido involuntario.

-¡Lo lamento! ¿Te he lastimado?

 _¿Lastimarlo? Era broma, ¿cierto?_

Kyouya negó, apretando la mandíbula. Entonces Haruhi sonrió avergonzada, comprendiendo que aquel pequeño espacio en su anatomía parecía ser bastante sensible. Una vez más, deslizó sus uñas en aquel rincón. Él gimió una maldición y se apresuró a sujetarle las muñecas, inmovilizándola.

-¡Para! Hazlo o te aseguro que esto terminara antes de que comencemos.

-¿En serio podría...hacerte venir haciendo solo eso?

-Si te atreves a usarlo en mi contra, te juro que lo lamentarás.- le advirtió Kyouya, sonriéndole con malicia.

En un acto inesperado, él giró su cuerpo, colocando a Haruhi de espaldas sobre la cama, quedando sobre ella. Aún la mantenía sujeta por las muñecas. La joven se sintió acalorada al hacer conciencia de que ese imponente hombre la tenía a su entera disposición. Kyouya deshizo su agarre y comenzó a desajustarse el cinturón. Desabotonó también sus pantalones. La mirada de él era intensa, como la de una fiera que ha localizado a su presa. Ella parecía tan frágil, con sus ojos brillando debido a la anticipación.

El joven Ootori se detuvo antes de despojarse de su ropa. Bajó de nuevo hacia ella y le quitó la última prenda, que continuaba entre sus muslos. Así, la joven quedó completamente desnuda. Él se colocó sobre Haruhi, sosteniendo su propio peso con ambos brazos para evitar aplastarla. Comenzó un camino de besos desde su cuello, bajando por sus pechos, masajeándolos. Continuó por el plano vientre de ella, deteniéndose por algunos instantes, besando con devoción aquel lugar que pronto albergaría a su bebé. Luego siguió su camino, descendiendo aún más, siendo frenado por las piernas de la chica al cerrarse.

-¿Qué sucede?- inquirió Kyouya con una voz cargada por la excitación.

-Yo...siento algo de vergüenza.

-¿No te hago sentir cómoda?

-No...no es eso...sólo... me avergüenza que me mires ahí.

-No me prives de tu cuerpo, Haruhi. No cuando lo estoy disfrutando tanto.

-Es que...-

Sin permitirle continuar, Kyouya comenzó a acariciarle las piernas, depositando besos a los costados, bajando la guardia de la joven. Cuando logró distraerla lo suficiente, coló una de sus manos y le separó las piernas, colocándolas sobre cada uno de sus hombros. Él miró complacido que la intimidad de Haruhi estaba bastante húmeda.

Con las mejillas completamente enrojecidas y la respiración agitada, ella esperó al siguiente movimiento del heredero Ootori. Al no sentir nada, trató de incorporarse, pero él se lo impidió. De nuevo con la espalda sobre la superficie, la joven sintió que le tomaba ambas manos. Enseguida, algo suave, cálido y duro se frotó contra sus palmas. Haruhi se levantó lo suficiente para ver a Kyouya desnudo por completo...y ella masturbándolo. Se quedó sin aliento.

-¿Lo quieres ahora?- le preguntó él. Sus manos continuaban guiando el movimiento de las de ella.

-Sí...lo quiero.- le respondió casi en un susurro.

Kyouya se colocó entre las piernas de Haruhi y sin más antelación, colocó su miembro en la suave vagina. Luego empujó su pelvis con controlada fuerza. Ella gimió de forma escandalosa. Él repitió el movimiento, provocando que la joven comenzara a mover también sus caderas. Pronto el ritmo de ambos se acompasó en uno solo.

Él tuvo que tensar su mandíbula. Aquello era delicioso. El interior de Haruhi, tan tibio y húmedo, le oprimía de tal modo que lo llenaba de placer. Ella sin duda lo disfrutaba también. Las largas piernas femeninas estaban aferradas a él, como si quisieran evitar que se alejara. La joven continuaba gimiendo.

-Más...más rápido...¡Aaah, Kyouya!

El choque de sus caderas se intensificó. La espalda de Haruhi se curvaba mientras sus dedos se enredaban en las sábanas.

-¡No pares, no pares! Ya casi...¡Kyouyaaaa!

Entonces él lo sintió. Las paredes vaginales ciñéndose a su miembro...y las uñas de Haruhi arañando aquel rincón cercano a su nuca. No pudo soportarlo. En medio de un prolongado gruñido, dejo que su simiente saliera disparada hacia su útero.

Kyouya se derrumbó entonces junto a Haruhi. Ambos respirando con dificultad. El joven Ootori la miró mientras se recuperaba. Ella lucía hermosa después de ese orgasmo. Su cabello esparcido sobre la almohada, sus mejillas rojas y sus labios entreabiertos. Sus suaves pechos subiendo y bajando a un ritmo irregular. Él hubiera dado cualquier cosa solo por besarla.

Al sentir aquella atención sobre ella, Haruhi giró su rostro para encararlo.

-¿Lista?- le cuestionó Kyouya al encontrarse con sus ojos. Ella asintió, sonriendo con cansancio. Aprovecharían esa noche tanto como pudieran.

 ***0*0***

Yuuichi y Akito se miraban uno al otro, el mayor se encogió de hombros, mientras que el segundo sonreía con cierta malicia. No les había pasado desapercibido que durante la junta, Kyouya bebía una botella de agua tras otra. Aquella era la quinta.

-De acuerdo. Entonces esperaremos el informe y nos reuniremos la próxima semana.- concluyó el heredero Ootori. Los presentes comenzaron a levantarse de sus asientos para retirarse.

Yuuichi y Akito se acercaron a su hermano menor, quien estaba por beber otra botella.

-Kyouya, ¿te encuentras bien?- preguntó el primogénito con genuina preocupación.

-Lo estoy, hermano. Estoy bien.- respondió para dar un sorbo más al recipiente.

-Sabes que puedo examinarte si lo necesitas.

-No hace falta, de verdad.

-Lo que le sucede es bastante normal, hermano.- agregó Akito con picardía. -Apuesto a que su fin de semana fue...agitado.

Kyouya le dirigió su mirada asesina. No estaba de humor para aquellas tonterías.

-Ocúpate de tus asunto, Akito.

-De acuerdo. No es para que te exaltes. Será mejor que te dejemos solo.

Los hermanos de Kyouya se dispusieron a abandonar también la sala de juntas. Cuando se encontraban cerca de la puerta, un ligero quejido los hizo volver la vista. El menor de los Ootori se había levantado de su asiento con bastante dificultad. Akito soltó una carcajada una vez que cruzaron el umbral.

-¡Te lo dije!

 ***0*0***

Cuando Haruhi abrió la puerta de su departamento, Kyouya vio su semblante oscurecido. Entonces no hizo falta formular ninguna pregunta.

-No estoy embarazada.- le dijo cuando cerró la puerta, afirmándole aquello que ya intuía.

La joven se dirigió al sofá más cercano y tomó asiento, con la mirada perdida en el suelo. Él se acercó a Haruhi, sentándose a su lado. Le hubiese gustado poder abrazarla y decirle que no había nada de que preocuparse, sin embargo, tuvo que contenerse.

-¡No lo comprendo!- agregó ella, completamente frustrada. -Lo hicimos lo suficiente. ¿Qué ha ido mal?

-Haruhi, solo hemos hecho un intento. Dentro de unos días lo volveremos a hacer.

-¿Qué tal...si no puedo tener hijos?

-Es demasiado pronto para pensar en esa posibilidad.

-No sé...si quiero volver a intentarlo.

-¿Vas a rendirte?

Algunas lágrimas comenzaron a deslizarse por las mejillas de Haruhi en un llanto silencioso. Fue entonces que Kyouya finalmente la tomó entre sus brazos, reconfortándola. Ella se aferró a él, hundiendo el rostro en su pecho.

-Quizá has estado muy tensa con todo este asunto. Intentémoslo de nuevo. Esta vez, será a mi modo. ¿Me dejarás ayudarte?

Haruhi asintió sin separarse de él. Estaba dispuesta a tratar una vez más. ¿Qué más podría perder?


	4. Cumpliendo un anhelo

**Capítulo 4 - Cumpliendo un anhelo**

 ***0*0***

-Adelante, pasa.- le indicó Kyouya una vez abierta la puerta de la habitación en el hotel.

Haruhi se adentró algunos pasos, seguida por el joven Ootori. Un empleado del lugar colocó las maletas cerca de la entrada. Kyouya intercambió con el hombre algunas palabras en un fluido italiano y entonces se retiró. Ella lo miró, sonriendo con serenidad.

-No tenía idea de que hablaras italiano.

-Me es necesario debido a mis constantes viajes.- respondió, encogiéndose de hombros.

-Creí que quizás hacías el uso de interpretes. ¿Hablas algún otro idioma?

-Seis además de mi lengua materna. No es gran cosa.

La sonrísa de ella se ensanchó ligeramente. A veces olvidaba que se trataba de él. El prodigioso Kyouya Ootori.

-Quisiera darme un baño antes de bajar a cenar. Si no te molesta.- expresó Haruhi. Él solo asintió.

Había sido todo un reto lograr que ella le acompañara en su viaje. De acuerdo al calendario, los días fértiles de la joven coincidían con un importante congreso médico en Sicilia al que el Presidente Ootori debía asistir. Haruhi se había mostrado renuente. Él había tenido que argumentar demasiado hasta lograr que ella aceptara. La había convencido de que era lo mejor. Sólo ellos dos, sin presiones, sin preocupaciones.

Haruhi, mientras tanto, dejaba que el agua tibia de la regadera cayera sobre su cuerpo. Deseando que se llevara todo aquello que abrumaba su mente. Tenía miedo, bastante miedo. Todo aquello había sido más sencillo en su imaginación. Hacerle la propuesta a él, quien a pesar de ser un buen amigo, representaba para la joven un hombre del que no podría enamorarse bajo ninguna circunstancia. Kyouya era distante en sus emociones y sentimientos, jamás se involucraba, no permitía a nadie adentrarse en su intimidad. A ella eso le venía bien...pero las cosas no eran así.

Kyouya no solo le estaba permitiendo ver ese lado que no mostraba con facilidad, se había convertido en un compañero atento y preocupado que le ofrecía consuelo y protección. Quería ser un padre para su hijo...y aquello no era parte del plan. No quería exponerse de nuevo, no luego de haber sido tan lastimada al ofrecer su corazón. No después del daño que Tamaki le había hecho.

El sonido de una puerta al cerrarse sacó a Haruhi de sus divagaciones. El panel corredizo que daba acceso a la ducha se desplazó.

-¡Kyouya! ¿Qué estás haciendo?- preguntó ella, contrariada al verlo entrar completamente desnudo.

-Tranquila.- le sonrió con suficiencia. -Al igual que tú, necesito un baño. Me pareció que si lo hacía ahora tardaríamos menos en bajar a cenar...y en verdad tengo mucho apetito.

-Pero...

-¿Te preocupa que te mire desnuda? Te tengo noticias: ya lo he hecho. Deja de preocuparte y apresúrate.

 _-¿Qué estás haciendo, Tamaki? ¡Largo de aquí! Me gustaría tener un poco de privacidad._

 _-¿Privacidad? Eso no existe entre un hombre y una mujer que se aman. Y voy a darte mi amor ahora._

Haruhi continuó enjabonando su cuerpo, completamente incómoda. El único hombre con el que se había permitido compartir la ducha era su ex esposo...y eso había sido hace tanto.

-He terminado.- avisó la joven, saliendo del cuarto de baño de forma apresurada, apenas colocándose una pequeña toalla encima. Kyouya solo la miró partir.

Mientras se veía a sí misma frente al enorme espejo del tocador, Haruhi comenzaba a pensar que había sido una mala idea aceptar aquel viaje. Más allá del contacto sexual, no quería compartir ningún otro tipo de intimidad con él. Eso los pondría casi al mismo nivel que estar en un noviazgo. Cuando Kyouya regresó al dormitorio, llevando solo una toalla anudada en la cintura, ella le dirigió una mirada.

-Tendré que pedirte que respetes mi espacio. Espero que puedas entenderme.

-Comprendo. No ha sido mi intención que te sientas invadida. Te ofrezco disculpas.

-Mira, sé que es absurdo puesto que estoy aquí para tener sexo contigo, sin embargo, no estoy habituada a una convivencia más íntima.

-No tienes que darme explicaciones, Haruhi. Quiero que te encuentres cómoda aquí.

-Gracias.

-No me agradezcas. Ahora démonos prisa y vayamos a cenar.

 ***0*0***

Cuando regresaron a la habitación, Kyouya encendió su computadora personal y se dispuso a trabajar, casi completamente en silencio, a excepción de aquellos suaves sonidos de sus dedos al teclear. Haruhi lo observaba de tanto en tanto mientras veía con aire ausente la televisión. Apenas se habían dirigido la palabra . Luego de un par de horas, ella apagó el aparato y se dirigió hasta donde estaba el joven Ootori.

-Es...es algo tarde ya, Kyouya.

Él miró el reloj en su muñeca y asintió.

-Lo es.- convino mientras apagaba la computadora. Luego se acarició el cuello.

Haruhi se le acercó más y dirigió sus dedos hasta la camisa del heredero Ootori, tratando de desabotonarla. Él la detuvo enseguida, sonriendo con cansancio.

-Debo estar en una conferencia por la mañana y necesito dormir. Deberías hacer lo mismo. Y no te preocupes, puedes utilizar la cama. Me quedaré en el sofá.

Entonces Kyouya se levantó de su asiento y tomó rumbo hacia su maleta para desempacar algo de ropa, luego fue al vestidor. Ella se quedó de pie en su sitio. ¿De verdad acababa de rechazarla?

 ***0*0***

Cuando Haruhi abrió los ojos por la mañana, él ya se había ido. La joven se levantó de la cama, caminó hasta el sofá en el que Kyouya había pasado la noche. No había dejado alguna nota o mensaje en el que le notificara cuando volvería. Ella suspiró con pesadez.

De pronto, llamaron a la puerta de la habitación. Haruhi se apresuró a colocarse una bata y luego atendió el llamado. Una mujer joven acababa de llegar con un carrito lleno de diversos alimentos.

-Buenos días.- le saludó la desconocida en un burdo japonés.

-Buenos días.- respondió.

-Le he traído el desayuno. Espero que le agrade.

-Yo no he pedido esto.

-¡Oh, lo sé! Ha sido su esposo quien lo hizo.

-¿Mi esposo?

-¿El señor Ootori?

-¡Ah, vaya! Ya veo.- acordó Haruhi sin querer entrar en detalles con aquella chica.

 _¡Lo lamento! Ese apuesto hombre con el que comparto habitación no es mi marido, es solo un buen amigo con el que he tenido sexo fabuloso esperando poder embarazarme de él._

-Bien. Será mejor que desayune ahora. Su esposo ha arreglado todo un día de actividades para usted. La esperaré en el lobby.

Sin más, ella tomó el servicio y cerró la puerta de la habitación

 ***0*0***

Haruhi se encontraba exhausta cuando se disponía a abrir la puerta. Había sido un día de verdad agotador. Un paseo por la playa, algunas compras, practicar algunos deportes, entre algunas otras cosas era parte de lo que el heredero Ootori había planeado para ella. Y aunque había sido cansado, tenía que admitir que se había divertido bastante.

Cerró la puerta tras de sí y colocó sus compras junto a las maletas. La habitación estaba apenas iluminada. Kyouya había llegado ya. Pudo verlo recostado sobre el sofá.

-¿Kyouya?- le llamó. Al no escuchar respuesta, se aproximó.

Él estaba dormido. Aún llevaba puestas sus gafas y vestía el traje con el que seguramente había salido por la mañana. Parecía muy tranquilo. Haruhi no pudo evitar una sonrísa al verlo. Ese hombre era muy atractivo, sin duda, pero estando dormido tenía una expresión amable que mejoraba bastante su aspecto sereno y distante tan cotidiano. Ella se acercó un poco más para examinarlo. La forma de su rostro, su nariz, sus ojos, su cabello. Comenzaba a idealizar al bebé que pronto concebiría. Deseaba que pudiera heredar aquellos rasgos de su padre.

Cuando un mechón de cabello resbaló hacia la frente de Kyouya, ella lo tomó entre sus dedos, acariciando la piel del heredero Ootori. Él abrió ligeramente los ojos y esbozó una pequeña sonrísa al ver a Haruhi tan cerca.

-Hola. Lamento haberme quedado dormido.

-Hola. No te preocupes, seguramente estabas agotado.

-Un poco. Tuve cuatro conferencias pero dudo que haya sido más duro que tus actividades hoy. ¿Qué tal tu día?

Haruhi se encogió de hombros mientras sonreía.

-No puedo quejarme. Me he divertido.

-Me da gusto escuchar eso. ¿Tienes hambre?

-Sí, en realidad estoy hambrienta.

Kyouya se incorporó sobre el sofá y luego se dirigió al teléfono. Terminó la llamada pocos minutos después.

-He pedido que suban la cena a la habitación.- le anunció a Haruhi, quien hacía una revisión de sus compras sobre la cama.

-Bien...supongo que me dará tiempo para tomar un baño.

Él se limitó a asentir.

Cuando ella salió del cuarto de baño, vestía una ligera bata para dormir. La cena ya estaba dispuesta sobre la pequeña mesa de la habitación. Kyouya desanudaba su corbata para luego despojarse del saco de su traje. Al hacerlo, no pudo evitar hacer una ligera mueca de dolor que no pasó inadvertida por la joven.

-¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Te duele algo?

-No ha sido nada. Quizá solo una contractura en la espalda. No hay de qué preocuparse.

Haruhi sintió una punzada de culpabilidad. Seguramente él había pasado muy mala noche en aquel sofá.

-Déjame verte.- le ordenó ella mientras se acercaba.

-Te repito que no es nada.

Pero Haruhi no lo escuchó. Se colocó a su lado y tocó con cuidado la espalda masculina. Él contuvo un quejido cuando la joven presionó cerca de su hombro derecho.

-Es aquí, ¿cierto?

Kyouya no respondió.

-No volverás a dormir en ese sofá.

-El suelo será más cómodo, sin duda.- respondió, con una sonrísa maliciosa.

-No he dicho que vayas a dormir en el suelo. Irás a la cama.

-Ni hablar. No voy a intercambiar contigo.

-No veo por qué haya que hacerlo.

-¿Qué sugieres entonces?

-La cama es lo bastante grande para compartirla. Además, nosotros...-

Haruhi se ruborizó antes de ser capaz de continuar. Kyouya sonrió con amargura.

-¿Qué hay respecto a tí y a mí? No hay obligaciones en esto, Haruhi. Sin presiones, sin preocupaciones...¿recuerdas?

-¿Por qué pasas por todo esto por mí? No tienes ninguna necesidad.

-Lo sé...pero te he dado mi palabra de darte un hijo. No me refiero a que sea una molestia para mí, espero haber sido claro en ello. Quiero que este proceso sea lo mejor para ti dado que serás tú quien llevará en el vientre a ese bebé. Y quiero que mi hijo sea concebido en las mejores condiciones posibles.

 _Mi hijo_. Kyouya hablaba de ese niño como algo suyo.

-¿En verdad quieres un hijo conmigo?

Él la miró, un tanto desconcertado.

-Te lo he dicho antes, ¿que no?

-Escuché el motivo por el que aceptaste mi propuesta pero no tus razones para querer criar a un hijo conmigo.

El heredero Ootori permaneció en silencio algunos instantes, analizando su respuesta.

-La verdad es que no había pensado en ser padre. No antes de que tú me solicitaras dejarte embarazada. En la situación de alguien como yo, eso sólo sería posible mediante un matrimonio, que dicho sea de paso, tendría que traerme algún tipo de beneficio. Sin embargo, mientras más pensaba en ese bebé...no lo sé, despertó la inquietud acerca de qué tipo de padre puedo llegar a ser.

Haruhi quedó un tanto sorprendida por aquellas palabras. Kyouya parecía haber sido muy honesto. ¿Qué tipo de padre podría ser él? Valía la pena poder contestar el cuestionamiento.

-¿Y...has podido responderte?- inquirió ella, sonriendo con amabilidad.

-No vivo de suposiciones. Lo sabré cuando el momento llegue. Lo único que puedo asegurar...es que no quiero ser igual a mi padre.

Un halo de pena cubrió la mirada de Haruhi. Las pocas veces que pensaba en aquella extraña y distante relación, imaginaba que el patriarca Ootori como alguien intransigente que no era capaz de dar ni una pizca de afecto a sus hijos. Quizá no estaba del todo equivocada. Le parecía increíble que habiendo crecido de esa forma, Kyouya aún conservara algo de humanidad escondida tras una fría máscara.

-La cena se enfriará.- dijo Kyouya, visiblemente ausente.

-De acuerdo. Cenemos ahora.

Cuando ambos parecieron satisfechos, él se retiró al sofá y comenzó a revisar algunos documentos. Por su parte, Haruhi no había podido permanecer tranquila desde su última conversación. Le atormentaba pensar que se había comportado de un modo egoísta, dándoles tan poca importancia a los sentimientos de Kyouya. Al igual que ella, el heredero Ootori también deseaba llenar un vacío que lo consumía. Probablemente eran muchas las cosas que le lastimaban que él mismo había decidido ignorar para poder continuar su vida. Quizá...estaba tan herido como ella.

La joven se levantó de la cama y caminó hasta el sofá, en donde Kyouya seguía leyendo algunos papeles.

-Vayamos a la cama.- le pidió Haruhi, completamente en calma.

-Ve a dormir. Me quedaré un poco más. Te prometo que no te molestaré.

Sin que él lo esperara, Haruhi se colocó a horcajadas sobre Kyouya y lo abrazó. El joven se mostró bastante consternado.

-Haruhi...- le llamó, sin ocultar su perplejidad, manteniendo sus brazos abajo.

Ella había comenzado a sollozar. Al escucharla, el heredero Ootori soltó los documentos y la sujetó por la cintura, apartándola suavemente de su cuerpo para poder mirarla.

Las mejillas de la chica ya se encontraban empapadas de lágrimas. La mirada de él se ablandó.

-¿Qué ocurre?

Haruhi no fue capaz de contestar debido al llanto. Kyouya aproximó una mano hasta el rostro de la joven y se dispuso a limpiar las lágrimas con el pulgar.

-¿Hice algo que te lastimara?- cuestionó él. Haruhi negó rapidamente al notar que la mirada de Kyouya se había endurecido. No deseaba que se juzgara por algo que no era su culpa. -¿Puedo hacer algo para que te sientas mejor?

-Hagamos el amor, Kyouya.- le respondió, sujetando la mano con la que él había limpiado su llanto momentos antes.

Entonces ambos compartieron sus miradas un segundo. Parecían ser capaces de comprenderse con aquel acto que en apariencia era insignificante. Para ellos no lo era. Les había permitido ver en el interior del otro.

Él desanudó la bata de Haruhi, deslizándola sobre sus hombros, acariciándole la piel en el proceso. Ella comenzó a desabotonarle la camisa. Al notar la sugerente lencería que la joven llevaba puesta, Kyouya la sujetó por los gluteos para poder ponerse de pie y llevarla cargando hasta la cama, donde la depositó con cuidado, quedando casi sobre ella. Al igual que en su primera vez, tuvo que contener sus deseos de besarla.

Volvieron a mirarse una vez más. Haruhi acarició el rostro del heredero Ootori con delicadeza.

-Estoy segura...de que serás un padre maravilloso.- le dijo ella en medio de una sonrísa.

Teniendo que ocultar la conmoción que aquellas palabras le habían provocado, Kyouya hundió su cara en el vientre de la joven. Esa noche la amaría con el mayor agradecimiento y devoción de los que era capaz.

 ***0*0***

El reloj sobre el buró aún no marcaba las siete de la mañana aquel domingo, cuando Kyouya tuvo que atender el insistente llamado de su móvil.

-¿Diga?- respondió soñoliento.

-Kyouya, soy yo.- le habló la voz de Haruhi, provocando que se incorporara un poco sobre la cama.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Necesitas algo?

-No, tranquilo. Sé que has estado ocupado los últimos días...sólo...te llamé para decirte que tengo un retraso de cuatro días.

El corazón de Kyouya se agitó de forma involuntaria.

-¿Te has hecho ya alguna prueba?

-Aún no. Acudiré mañana con mi médico.

-¿Quieres que te acompañe?

-En realidad...preferiría que no. Podemos vernos después.

-Pasaré a buscarte a tu oficina entonces.

-De acuerdo. Nos veremos mañana.

-Cuídate.- se despidió él mientras miraba al vacío con una extraña sensación en el estómago.

 ***0*0***

-Haruhi, el señor Ootori está aquí.- anunció Arisa por el intercomunicador.

-Hazlo pasar, por favor.

Cuando Kyouya abrió la puerta del despacho, Haruhi se lanzó a sus brazos con una desbordada emoción, tomándolo por sorpresa.

-¡Tendremos un bebé! ¡Vamos a tener un hijo, Kyouya!- le anunció cuando lograron cerrar la puerta. Él sonrió con tranquilidad, correspondiendo al abrazo.

-Es una gran noticia.

-Gracias. Muchas gracias.- dijo ella con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-Debería ser yo quien te agradezca. Llevas un regalo en tu vientre.

-Es un regalo...para ambos.

El heredero Ootori le besó la frente. Un beso lleno de ternura y agradecimiento. Ella se mostró más conmovida con aquel gesto.

-Estoy tan feliz...pero me siento asustada también.

-Estaré contigo. No lo olvides. No estás sola.

Volvieron a fundirse en un abrazo. Para Haruhi era el sentirse protegida. Para Kyouya...era la promesa de entregar su vida entera.

 ***0*0***

¡Qué tal! Ya regresé con un capítulo más. Espero que les agrade.

Agradezco a quienes continuan leyendo (¡vamos, anímense a hacer algun comentario!) y a

 **yurica** : gracias por seguir esta historia. Ojalá te agrade este capítulo.

 **mutemuia** : amiga, has expuesto un punto interesante. En este capítulo he intentado plasmar un cambio en la perspectiva que Haruhi tiene de Kyouya, lo que provocará también un cambio en la relación. Ya verás. Gracias por tu comentario. Disfruta el capítulo.

 **cristianrey1980** : gracias de nuevo. Me alegra que te guste. Saludos...

 **sariahendrick** : gracias por regalarme otro comentario. Entiendo que la página llega a tener fallas en ocasiones. Espero que no tengas mayor problema con las notificaciones. Disfruta el capítulo.

Gracias por sus reviews.

Nos leemos pronto...


	5. Confianza

**Capítulo 5 - Confianza**

 ***0*0***

-Aleja esa cosa de mí, por favor.- suplicó Haruhi, desviando su rostro para evitar que el aroma de aquel filete llegara a sus fosas nasales. Ya tenía suficientes nauseas que soportar.

-Debes comer algo. El bebé lo necesita.

-¿Cómo esperas que pueda comer si no me apetece nada? Lo único que soy capaz de sentir ahora son unas terribles ganas de vomitar.

Kyouya suspiró cansado. Apenas con un par de meses de embarazo, ella ya había perdido un poco de peso debido a su inapetencia y a la poca tolerancia a la mayoría de los alimentos. No parecía un comienzo muy agradable. Le llenaba de admiración que las madres tuvieran que pasar por aquello para poder dar vida.

-Necesito descansar, Kyouya. Iré a mi habitación.

-De acuerdo.- aceptó él, visiblemente frustrado. Tenía que haber algo que pudiera hacer para que ella se sintiera mejor.

Cuando escuchó cerrarse la puerta del dormitorio, el heredero Ootori comenzó a pensar. Quizá podría solicitar el consejo del alguien que ya hubiese estado en aquella situación. ¿Pero quien? Su madre quedaba descartada por completo, no solo por el hecho de que eran incapaces de mantener una conversación, sino porque Kyouya ya le había escuchado quejarse abiertamente de sus embarazos y cómo le habían arruinado la existencia.

Fuyumi tampoco era una opción. No había duda de que su hermana podría ser muy buena consejera, sin embargo, preguntarle acerca de ello levantaría suspicacias y si algo la caracterizaba era su inigualable necedad. Fuyumi Ootori no le dejaría en paz hasta descubrir sus razones y había acordado con Haruhi no hablar aún sobre el bebé que esperaban.

Su última alternativa era Yuuichi, era probable que a él pudiera solicitarle una opinión enteramente profesional. Sacó su móvil y marcó el número. La conocida voz de su hermano mayor le atendió casi de inmediato.

-¿Diga?

-¿Qué tal, hermano?

-Kyouya, ¡qué sorpresa! ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?

-Verás...no es algo demasiado importante. Sólo quisiera alguna indicación profesional, algún consejo para combatir las náuseas y los mareos.

Hubo un breve silencio.

-¿Te sientes bien, Kyouya? Puedo ir a tu casa si lo necesitas.

-¡No, no! Me encuentro bien. Necesito ayudar a una persona, sólo eso.

-¿Conocen las causas de su malestar? Hipertensión, alguna enfermedad degenerativa...

-Esta persona no está enferma.

Otro instante de silencio.

-¡Vaya! Entiendo. Es una mujer encinta. Bien, puedo aconsejarte que beba un vaso de leche tibia y coma algunas galletas saladas. Le ayudará.

-Te lo agradezco mucho, hermano.

-Ha sido un gusto ayudarte...Cuídala bien, Kyouya. Y descuida, esta conversación no ocurrió.

-De acuerdo. Gracias de nuevo. Hasta luego.

Cuando la llamada terminó, Kyouya se dirigió a la cocina y tomó lo que Yuuichi le había indicado. Luego fue rumbo a la habitación de Haruhi. Llamó cuidadosamente a la entrada un par de veces. Ella no respondió. Entonces abrió la puerta apenas lo suficiente para ver al interior. La joven se había quedado dormida sobre la cama. Una de sus manos se mantenía sobre su vientre en un gesto protector.

El heredero Ootori se acercó y dejó las cosas sobre el buró. Enseguida, se sentó al borde de la cama y decidió contemplarla un momento. ¡Dios, cuanto amaba a esa mujer! No le resultaba fácil estar tan cerca y no poder besarla. Si tan solo Haruhi pudiera corresponderle...sería el hombre más feliz en el mundo. Mucho más ahora que ella esperaba un hijo suyo.

Kyouya suspiró resignado y dejo de lado sus divagaciones. Sujetó con suavidad el hombro derecho de la joven y la sacudió un poco para despertarla. Ella abrió un poco los ojos.

-Traje algo que te ayudará un poco.- le indicó él. Haruhi se incorporó un poco. -Bebe esto.- dijo Kyouya entregándole el vaso con leche. Enseguida le ofreció las galletas.

Luego de comer un poco, el estómago de Haruhi pareció aceptarlo. Ella soltó una profunda respiración y después sonrió ligeramente.

-Gracias, Kyouya. Me siento mejor ahora.

-Bien. Ahora prepárate para salir. Te llevaré a comer algo.

 ***0*0***

El heredero Ootori llegó al edificio de Fujioka y Asociados, dirigiéndose de inmediato hasta la recepción de la oficina de Haruhi. Arisa le recibió con una reverencia.

-Buenas tardes, señor Ootori. Haruhi se encuentra atendiendo a algunos clientes justo ahora. Le avisaré de su llegada en cuanto termine.

-De acuerdo. Te lo agradezco.

-Tome asiento mientras tanto. ¿Puedo ofrecerle algo para beber?

-Estoy bien. Gracias.- indicó sentándose en un pequeño sofá.

La joven le miró con una ligera sonrísa. Luego se acercó hasta él.

-Ruego me disculpe si sueno un tanto atrevida...pero me gustaría darle mis más sinceras felicitaciones.

-¿Y a que debo eso?

-Pues...por el bebé.

Kyouya la miró, un tanto desconcertado.

-¿Haruhi te lo ha dicho?

-No en realidad. Ella no me mencionó que usted fuera el padre...pero ha sido una fuerte intuición. Y me parece que no me he equivocado. Puede permanecer tranquilo, no pienso decírselo a nadie. Sin embargo, le agradezco mucho que se ocupe tanto de Haruhi...yo...le tengo mucho afecto, ¿sabe? Me hizo muy feliz cuando me anunció acerca de su embarazo.

El heredero Ootori sonrió ligeramente y asintió.

-Es bueno saber que hay aquí alguien que también se ocupa muy bien de ella. Gracias.

-No es gran cosa. Me encanta ayudarle.- aclaró, sonriendo apenada.

Al cabo de unos minutos, un grupo de hombres salió del despacho. Haruhi caminaba detrás de ellos para acompañarlos a la salida. Al ver a Kyouya esperando de pie, ella pareció algo confundida.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Kyouya?

-He venido a acompañarte.

La joven negó ligeramente y le hizo a él un ademán para indicarle que la siguiera. Ambos entraron a la oficina y ella cerró la puerta.

-Creí que lo habíamos hablado. Iré sola.

-¿Qué puede haber de malo en acompañarte? Te recuerdo que tengo tanto derecho como tú. También es mi hijo.

-¿Por qué insistes en complicar las cosas?

-¿Y por qué insistes tú en ser tan egoísta? ¡No tratas con un extraño, sino conmigo!

-¡No me vengas de nuevo con aquello de ser el padre! ¡No soy una tonta, por supuesto que lo sé! ¿Eres tan necio que no puedes aceptar mis motivos?

Kyouya se tomó un momento. Se retiró las gafas y colocó un par de dedos sobre el puente de la nariz mientras inhalaba y exhalaba profundamente. En verdad se esforzaba por mantener la paciencia con ella en vista de su condición y de todos aquellos cambios que experimentaba su cuerpo.

-No quiero complicar nada, Haruhi.- comenzó, ya más en calma. -Quiero ver al bebé y saber que se encuentra bien.

-Yo te informaré de ello, de verdad.- le prometió, habiéndose tranquilizado también.

-Esta ocasión no se repetirá. Permite que esté ahí...contigo.

-Pero...

-No es como si fuera a entrar tomado de tu mano. Podemos parecer un par de extraños si lo quieres, pero déjame acompañarte.

-De acuerdo. Ven conmigo entonces.- aceptó, en medio de un pesado suspiro.

 ***0*0***

Un extraño sentimiento la invadió en ese momento. No podía apartar la mirada de él. ¿De verdad le había visto sonreír así? ¿De verdad...había visto una mirada amable en aquellos ojos grises? Apenas podía creerlo. Kyouya continuaba viendo la fotografía que tenía entre sus manos con absoluta serenidad.

-Cuesta creer que sea tan pequeño.- expresó él, luego de algunos instantes.

-Es verdad. Y a pesar de eso bastante saludable. Su corazón es muy fuerte.- sonrió Haruhi al recordar el momento en el que lo habían escuchado.

-Todo continuará bien si sigues las indicaciones que el médico te ha dado.

-Lo sé...sé también que no me permitirás olvidarlas, Kyouya.- agregó antes de dar un sorbo a su té.

-Sólo me aseguro de tu bienestar y el del bebé.

La mirada de Haruhi se perdió en el vacío. Por primera vez estaba siendo testigo de cómo el heredero Ootori se ocupaba de algo más allá de él mismo. Cuidaba tanto de ella y de su hijo. Sin duda, el deseo de Kyouya por convertirse en padre era completamente sincero.

-Aquí tienes.- dijo él, devolviéndole la fotografía del ultrasonido. Haruhi negó con suavidad.

-Consérvala.

-¿Estás segura?

-Quiero que la tengas.

-Te lo agradezco.- dijo Kyouya, sonriendo tranquilo mientras guardaba aquel recuerdo en el bolsillo izquierdo del interior de su saco...cerca de su corazón.

 ***0*0***

-Haruhi..tú...tú...-

-Tú estás...estás...-

Ninguno estaba preparado para ver aquello. Hikaru, Kaoru, Mitsukuni...y hasta el mismo Takashi se habían quedado boquiabiertos al mirar a Haruhi, quien, de pie junto a su escritorio, sonreía serena manteniendo una mano sobre su vientre ligeramente abultado. Los chicos habían decidido hacerle una visita sorpresa con motivo de su cumpleaños. Al final, quienes resultaron sorprendidos fueron ellos.

-¡Anden ya, panda de patánes inadaptados!- espetó Chiharu, la esposa de Mori, quien también les acompañaba. -Muestren un poco de respeto. Parece que nunca han visto a una mujer embarazada.

Por supuesto que habían visto mujeres encinta...pero ella no era cualquiera de esas mujeres. Era Haruhi. _Su_ _Haruhi_.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños, Haruhi!- la felicitó Chiharu bastante efusiva, tomándola de las manos. -¡Y muchas felicidades también por ese bebé! ¡Luces divina!

-Te lo agradezco mucho. Disculpen si no se los dije antes. Quería darles la noticia en nuestra siguiente reunión.- respondió la joven abogada, con una sonrísa tierna.

-No, querida. No necesitas explicarnos nada. Ha sido una sorpresa maravillosa. ¡Mira a esos tontos! Ni siquiera son capaces de hablar.- rió la compañera de Takashi.

-¿Quien es el padre?- cuestionó Hikaru con la voz endurecida, una vez que se recuperó de la impresión.

-¡Hermano, por favor!- intentó contenerlo Kaoru.

-Chicos, aprecio mucho su preocupación y comprendo que, como mis amigos que son, lo mínimo que podrían esperar es que los ponga al tanto de esta situación. Sin embargo, temo que la identidad del padre de mi hijo es un detalle que prefiero reservarme. Por lo demás, llevo casi cinco meses de gestación y es un varón.

-¿Acaso es Tamaki?- insistió el mayor de los gemelos.

-Hikaru, eso no nos incumbe.- intercedió Mori.

-No, Tamaki no tiene nada que ver en esto.

-¿Amas a ese hombre?

-¡Mierda! ¡Cállate ya, hermano!- exigió el menor de los Hitachiin.

-Le tengo un gran afecto pero no estoy enamorada de él. Mantenemos una buena relación y comparte mi entusiasmo por este embarazo. No deben preocuparse por eso.

Hikaru bufó molesto mientras pasaba una mano por su cabello. Haruhi sonrió tranquila y se acercó a él, acariciándole una mejilla. El pareció ablandarse un poco.

-Soy muy feliz sabiendo que tendré a este bebé. No te angusties por mí. Estoy bien.

-Si tan solo tú...-

Ella colocó con suavidad un par de dedos sobre los labios de su amigo, haciéndolo callar.

-Sé lo mucho que te gustaría cuidarme pero las cosas no son así. Me viene bien si permaneces junto a mí como lo has hecho hasta ahora. ¿Puedo contar contigo?

-¡Ah, demonios! Está bien.- convino Hikaru desviando la mirada al igual que un niñito después de una rabieta.

-De acuerdo. Si ya superamos esto...¡comamos pastel ahora! ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Haruhi!- exclamó Mitsukuni.

-Kyouya me ha pedido que lo disculpemos. Ha tenido algunas obligaciones hoy. Te envía felicitaciones.- dijo Takashi.

-Gracias.

-Lo que hubiera dado por ver la cara de Kyouya en este momento. Estaría tan sorprendido como nosotros, seguramente.- concluyó Kaoru.

Haruhi sonrió nerviosa. ¡Por supuesto! Habría caído de espaldas...seguramente.

 ***0*0***

Kyouya cerró la puerta una vez que le ayudó a abordar el vehículo. Luego tomó su lugar en el auto y comenzó a conducir.

-Espero que lo hayas pasado bien con los chicos. Mori me extendió la invitación para acompañarlos pero asumí que quizá no estarías cómoda con mi presencia.

-Te lo agradezco. Y también por este detalle.

-No dejaría pasar tu cumpleaños solo así. Hay bastante que celebrar.

Haruhi sonrió y acarició su vientre. El heredero Ootori le devolvió el gesto.

-¿Y cómo te encuentras hoy? ¿Mi hijo está bien?

-Tadashi ha estado bien. Igual yo.- respondió la joven, sin dejar de frotar su barriga.

-¿Quien?

-Tadashi, será el nombre del bebé. ¿No te agrada?

-No es eso. No lo habías mencionado antes, es todo. Suena bien.

Permanecieron en silencio algunos minutos. El auto se detuvo frente a una luz roja.

-¡Oh, cielos! ¡Me ha pateado justo ahora!- exclamó Haruhi, sin contener su alegría.

-¿De verdad? ¿Te hace daño?

Ella negó con suavidad y se apresuró a tomar una de las manos de Kyouya para colocarla sobre su vientre. Él tuvo que contener el aliento.

-Vaya, puedo sentirlo también. Es fuerte.- él sonreía tranquilo.

Ambos compartieron una mirada llena de emoción. Cuando la luz cambio a verde, el joven Ootori hizo un gesto resignado y echó el vehículo a andar. En poco tiempo, Kyouya introdujo el auto en un estacionamiento. Un empleado del sitio abrió la puerta del pasajero y se dispuso a ayudar a Haruhi a descender. Cuando ella vio el lugar, una repentina palidez la atacó.

-¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó Kyouya al notarla afectada. -¿Te sientes bien?

-Vámonos de aquí.- pidió la joven, en voz baja.

-¿Qué sucede?- insistió él.

-¡Sólo vámonos de aquí, ahora!- dijo Haruhi antes de regresar al auto y cerrar la puerta con brusquedad.

Kyouya la siguió y abordó. En poco tiempo abandonaron el sitio.

-¿Qué ha pasado allá? ¿Quieres explicarme?

Ella no respondió. Mantenía la mandíbula apretada, tratando de evitar llorar. Odiaba que aquellos recuerdos volvieran a ella. Lo odiaba de verdad. Sin poder contenerlo más, un par de lágrimas comenzaron a descender por sus mejillas. El heredero Ootori detuvo el coche en la primera oportunidad.

-¡Vamos! Dime qué está pasando. Y no te atrevas a decirme que no es nada. Quiero comprender qué es lo que hice mal esta vez.

-No ha sido tu culpa. Ahora sólo déjame tranquila.

-¡Maldición! Basta de evadirme.

Haruhi tomó su bolso y salió del vehículo. Kyouya se apresuró a seguirla.

-¿Qué demonios haces ahora?

-Tomaré un taxi. Quiero ir a casa.

-¿Por qué no comprendes que quiero ayudarte?

-No veo cómo puedas ayudarme.

-Confia en mí y dime lo que está pasando. De verdad...quiero ayudarte.

Ella explotó en llanto y se aferró a la camisa de Kyouya. Él la envolvió en sus brazos. Por suerte no llamaban la atención de nadie en aquella solitaria calle.

-Confié en él...y me falló.- dijo Haruhi, sollozando.

-¿Hablas de Tamaki?

La joven asintió.

-Los últimos meses...discutíamos casi por todo. Sabía que teníamos que hablar y solucionar las cosas. Quería decirle que estaba dispuesta a quedar embarazada cuando terminara el caso que llevaba en aquel entonces. Lo vi salir en su auto...junto a una mujer. Lo seguí...fueron a ese restaurante. Tamaki...Tamaki y esa mujer se besaban...y él la tomaba de la mano. Sabía que había tenido otras aventuras antes...muchas veces encontré manchas de labial en sus camisas...pero verlo al fin, con esa tipa...en el lugar en el que me había propuesto matrimonio...-

Finalmente lo había comprendido. Aquella había sido la causa de su separación. Tamaki la había traicionado de la peor manera.

-¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes?

-¿Que sentido tenía? Ustedes no estaban para lidiar con nuestros problemas y Tamaki también es su amigo. Si se los hubiera dicho, era obvio que tú y el resto se hubiesen puesto de mi lado y yo no quería eso.

-¿Te quedaste callada para defender su dignidad? ¡Sólo tú podías hacer algo así!

-Por favor, Kyouya, no le menciones esto a los chicos. No vayas a crear una enemistad con Tamaki. Él te aprecia demasiado. Lo sabes.

Por supuesto que lo sabía pero aquello no evitaba la ira y la indignación que sentía en ese momento. Su amigo había caído demasiado bajo...y le había hecho tanto daño a ella. Y pensar que se había hecho a un lado para dejarla en sus brazos.

-No se lo diré al resto...sin embargo, no puedo responder por mí. Lo que me acabas de contar cambia muchas cosas.

-No arruinarás esos años de amistad solo por mí.

-Deja que yo decida eso.

-Por favor, Kyouya. No quiero que le hagas daño.

Kyouya apretó la mandíbula, completamente furioso. ¿Sería posible que ella aún lo amara?

-¿Por qué te empeñas en defenderlo? Te traicionó.

-Ya no hay nada que hacer al respecto. Y...en el fondo, sé que también fue culpa mía.

-¡No digas tonterías! De haber estado en su lugar, jamás te habría lastimado de esa forma. Jamás te habría hecho sufrir.

Haruhi abrió los ojos, visiblemente sorprendida. No pensó que podría ver a Kyouya perder el control de esa manera...tampoco espero escuchar esas palabras de él. El joven Ootori exhaló profundamente y colocó ambas manos sobre el rostro de ella, desconcertándola todavía más.

-No sería capaz de hacerte daño. No a tí...nunca. Lo que Tamaki te hizo, no lo merecías.

-Kyouya...- Haruhi estaba al borde de las lágrimas otra vez.

-Eres...muy valiosa para mí. Lo has sido desde hace mucho. Quiero que me permitas protegerte. Quiero que seas capaz de darme tu confianza. Te prometo...que yo no te fallaré.

Haruhi comenzó a llorar de nuevo. A pesar de su resistencia, él lo había logrado. Por fin, aquel frío muro que había construído a su alrededor se agrietaba. Las sinceras palabras de Kyouya le devolvían un poco de la esperanza que había perdido. No quería sentir más miedo. Quería volver a confiar.

-Llévame a casa, Kyouya. Quédate conmigo.

Él se limitó a asentir. Luego, ambos regresaron al auto y partieron.

 ***0*0***

¿Qué tal? Hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy. De verdad espero que les guste. Quise rescatar algunos OC de mi historia anterior. Creo que les tomé algo de aprecio. En fin.

Agradezco como siempre a quienes se toman la molestia de leer y a:

 **mutemuia** : disfruta el capítulo, amiga. Me encantó tu comentario y tu mensaje personal de hace unos días. Jejeje gracias.

 **Cheshire 2313** : gracias por comentar también para esta historia. Ojalá este capítulo sea de tu agrado.

 **hikao** : como ves, estás son solo algunas de esas dificultades...y apenas van a la mitad del camino. Saludos y gracias.

 **sariahendrick** : ni hablar, tendrás que estar atenta a las actualizaciones, jejeje que lata. Gracias por tus comentarios. Ojalá te agrade el capítulo de hoy. Saludos.

Nos leemos pronto.


	6. Sueño hecho realidad

**Capítulo 6 - Sueño hecho realidad**

 ***0*0***

-Deja de preocuparte, Kyouya. De verdad estamos bien.- dijo Haruhi al teléfono, mientras tomaba asiento sobre la cama. -Ocúpate de regresar pronto. Tadashi te echa mucho de menos. No ha parado de moverse en todo el día.

-Yo también los echo de menos. Asegúrate de decírselo a nuestro hijo. Volveré en un par de días.

-Sabes que puedes venir a casa en cuanto llegues. Puedes usar tu copia de la llave si es que aún no he vuelto.

-Haruhi, insisto en que deberías tomarte la licencia por maternidad. Ya estás en el séptimo mes y no es conveniente que sigas llevando ese ritmo.

-¡Vamos, Kyouya! No lo discutiremos otra vez. Me siento excelente. Puedo continuar haciendo mi trabajo.

-La llegada de Tadashi se acerca. Podrías tener más tiempo para prepararlo todo. Tener lista la habitación y otras cosas.

-Te prometo que todo estará listo y que me quedaré en casa cuando lo crea conveniente, pero no ahora, ¿de acuerdo?

-Hablaremos a mi regreso. Debo retirarme, mi reunión comienza en cinco minutos. Los veré pronto.

-Adios.

Haruhi terminó la llamada y soltó un profundo respiro. Luego se acostó sobre la cama y acarició su vientre. No sabía muy bien el por qué, pero escuchar la voz de Kyouya antes de dormir llenaba su pecho de una extraña sensación de bienestar. Poco a poco cerró los ojos hasta quedarse dormida.

 ***0*0***

Sentados a la mesa del restaurante en su hotel en Kioto, Kyouya discutía algunos asuntos de trabajo con sus hermanos.

-¿Crees conveniente lanzar ahora ese proyecto?- preguntó Akito.

-Si funciona representará un gran avance en el ramo. Negociaríamos los derechos de distribución con algunos de nuestros socios. A mi me resulta factible. ¿Qué opinas tú, Kyouya?- inquirió el primogénito Ootori.

-En vista de la confianza que tienes, podemos hacer la propuesta a la Junta Directiva al terminar el mes.

-Te lo agradezco.- los labios de Yuuichi se curvaron casi de forma imperceptible.

El sonido del móvil de Kyouya irrumpió la conversación. Él lo sacó del bolsillo de su abrigo y miró la pantalla. De inmediato se levantó de su asiento.

-¿Me disculpan? Debo contestar.

El heredero Ootori se alejó un poco y luego respondió al llamado.

-¿Diga?

-Señor...señor Ootori.- era la voz angustiada de Arisa.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Es Haruhi...ella...sufrió una caída.-

Kyouya apretó con fuerza el aparato en sus manos. Sintió una fuerte punzada en el estómago.

-¿Cómo está ella? ¿El bebé?

-No lo sé, en verdad no lo sé. La han traído al hospital. El médico aún no dice nada.

-Indícame el lugar. Enseguida saldré hacia allá.

Cuando Kyouya terminó la llamada, se dirigió hasta donde sus hermanos lo esperaban.

-Debo regresar a Tokio ahora.

-¿Irte? Aún no hemos terminado aquí.- señaló Akito

-Necesito hacerlo.

Akito iba a replicar de nuevo. Yuuichi le indicó que guardara silencio con un ademán. Algo había ocurrido. Al mayor de los hermanos no le había pasado desapercibido la ligera sombra de desesperación en los ojos de Kyouya.

-Me haré cargo aquí. Vuelve y soluciona tus asuntos.

-Gracias, hermano.- él hizo una reverencia antes de partir. Sin duda, aquel había sido el más sincero gesto de agradecimiento que el menor de los Ootori había mostrado alguna vez.

 ***0*0***

Ya había anochecido cuando Kyouya llegó al hospital. El horario de visita ya había sido suspendido, sin embargo, eso no lo había detenido en lo absoluto. La simple mención de su nombre era un pase de entrada garantizado. Él se dirigió al área de cuidados maternos. Arisa permanecía sentada fuera de la habitación de Haruhi. Cuando vio al heredero Ootori, se puso de pie e hizo una reverencia.

-Sus amigos acaban de irse hace un rato. Me he quedado a hacer guardia.

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

-Fue...fue un accidente. Ella tropezó fuera del edificio de la Corte. Fue al salir de una audiencia.

La mirada de Kyouya se endureció.

-De acuerdo, Arisa. Puedes irte. Me quedaré con ella.

-¿Está seguro? Puede necesitar...-

-Vete a casa.- reiteró con peligrosa calma.

La chica sintió un escalofrío. Sin decir más, hizo una reverencia y se marchó. Entonces, Kyouya abrió la puerta de la habitación sin siquiera llamar.

-¡Kyouya! ¡Estás aquí!- Haruhi intentó incorporarse sobre la cama pero se detuvo de inmediato, haciendo una mueca de dolor.

La mirada de él se endureció aún más. La joven se sintió intimidada.

-Tadashi...está bien. No hay de qué preocuparse.

-¿Estás feliz ahora?- susurró Kyouya de un modo extraño que a ella le hizo erizar la piel. -Te pusiste en peligro, pusiste en peligro a mi hijo.

-Fue un accidente. Tropecé.

-¡Te lo repetí hasta el cansancio! ¡No hubiera pasado esto si te quedaras en casa! ¿Por qué nunca me escuchas? ¡Mierda!

¡Dios! Estaba furioso. ¡Kyouya Ootori estaba furioso!

-¡Ya te he dicho que fue un accidente! Pudo pasar en cualquier sitio.

-¿Quieres apostar a que no es así? ¡Tu maldita necedad pudo costarle la vida a nuestro hijo! ¡No me vengas con lágrimas ahora!

Haruhi había comenzado a llorar. Eso no apaciguó a Kyouya.

-No ha...sido mi intención...que pasara esto. Fue...un accidente...Lo fue. Tenía que...estar en esa audiencia. El bienestar...de una familia...dependía de eso. Me necesitaban...no podía darles la espalda.

Finalmente, Kyouya exhaló una pesada respiración. Se quitó las gafas y presionó su frente. Tenía un fuerte dolor de cabeza.

-El viaje hasta aquí fue una maldita pesadilla. No saber que había sido de tí, no saber el estado del bebé. ¿Acaso no te das cuenta de lo mucho que me preocupo por tí? ¿No te das cuenta que yo te a..?- él interrumpió su discurso y giró para golpear una pared, lanzando un suspiro de frustración. -Me importas...más de lo que me importan otras personas.

-¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento mucho! Perdóname, Kyouya.

Él se acercó a la cama y le acarició una mejilla.

-Deja de llorar, por favor. Esto fue...muy desgastante. No quería alterarme así.

Haruhi solo asintió mientras limpiaba sus lágrimas.

-¿Cómo te sientes?- insistió el heredero Ootori.

-Me he golpeado la cadera pero no es grave. Si descanso un poco pasará.

-Duerme entonces. Yo me quedaré aquí para cuidarte.

La joven volvió a recostarse sobre la cama. Estaba agotada, por lo que en cuestión de minutos se quedó dormida. Kyouya la contemplaba con aire ausente. Se sentía...tan vulnerable. No solo por la aungustia que había tenido que pasar, sino también por que había estado a punto de decirle a Haruhi aquellas palabras que había guardado desde hacía muchos años.

 ***0*0***

El apartamento de Haruhi rebozaba de risas y alegres conversaciones. Los gemelos, así como Mori y Mitsukuni, acompañados por sus esposas, habían organizado una pequeña reunión para celebrar la llegada, cada vez más próxima, del bebé.

-¡Haruhi, abre primero nuestro regalo! ¡Te encantará!- sugirió Honey bastante animado.

Ella tomó la caja envuelta en un papel con diseño de pastelitos. Su sonrísa se ensanchó. Al parecer ese gusto por los postres era algo que compartía con su esposa Umi. Cuando retiró el envoltorio y logró abrir el paquete, Haruhi pudo ver un lindo traje para bebé con un estampado de conejitos que hacía juego con un gorrito con largas orejas y unos zapatitos que parecían las patitas de aquel tierno animal. Soltó una ligera carcajada.

-¡Es hermoso! ¡Se los agradezco mucho!

La pareja sonrió complacida.

La reunión transcurrió entre regalos y animadas risas. Tadashi tenía ahora un guardarropa suficiente para su primer año. La mayoría cortesía de Hikaru y Kaoru. También algunos juguetes. Haruhi tendría bastante por hacer para preparar la habitación de su hijo.

-¿Te has sentido bien, querida?- le preguntó Chiharu.

-Sí, aunque debo reconocer que últimamente me resulta más difícil caminar largas distancias o permanecer de pie mucho tiempo. Algunas veces me agito demasiado.

-He sabido que eso es bastante normal. Es un alivio que te encuentres mejor luego de aquella caída.

-Sí, gracias al cielo no ha sido nada grave.

Alguien llamó a la puerta. Los presentes se miraron unos a otros.

-¿Esperas a alguien?- inquirió Kaoru.

Haruhi negó con la cabeza mientras se levantaba a atender. Los demás se pusieron de pie.

-Buen día. Busco a la señorita Fujioka. He traído una entrega especial.- dijo un hombre con un uniforme de una empresa de paquetería. Llevaba una caja pequeña en las manos.

-Soy yo.

-Sólo necesitaré una firma.

La joven colocó el requisito sobre una pantalla electrónica. El empleado le extendió el paquete.

-Este es solo una parte. ¿Donde desea que coloquemos el resto?

-¿El resto?

Poco a poco, varios hombres comenzaron a acercarse a la puerta, cargando caja tras caja. Algunas eran tan grandes que necesitaban ser llevadas por dos o más. Eran diversos artículos para bebés. Una cuna, juguetes, asientos de viaje, entre otras había permanecido perpleja algunos instantes, al igual que sus amigos, pero sabía muy bien quién era el autor de aquello.

-¡Cielos! ¿Quién te envía todo esto?- preguntó Chiharu.

-El padre de mi hijo.- respondió con seriedad.

Kyouya Ootori la iba a escuchar en cuanto lo tuviera en frente.

 ***0*0***

Haruhi se detuvo un momento en la entrada del dormitorio del bebé. Desde ese punto tenía un mejor panorama. Kyouya deslizaba una brocha por la parte superior de la pared, pintándola de un suave color azul. ¿Quién lo diría? El poderoso heredero Ootori haciendo labores de plebeyo. Aquello no tenía precio.

Kyouya se limpió el sudor de la frente y bajó de la escalera en la que se apoyaba. Dio algunos pasos hacia atrás para evaluar su trabajo. Haruhi se acercó a él entonces.

-Te ha faltado una parte.

-¿Dónde?

Sin que pudiera esperarlo, la joven llevó una de sus manos a la mejilla de Kyouya, manchándolo con pintura. Ella rió de buena gana. Él sonrió con malicia.

-No querrás comenzar este juego. Te recuerdo que tengo ventaja.- aclaró mientras limpiaba su rostro con un pañuelo.

-Es solo para que aprendas una lección. Me has puesto en un aprieto con los chicos con tu espléndido detalle.

-No fue culpa mía que el servicio de paquetería haya elegido ese momento para hacer la entrega.- dijo el heredero Ootori, de un modo muy casual.

-Sí, por supuesto.

-Pero ahora dime, ¿qué tal ha quedado la habitación?

-Hiciste un buen trabajo. Gracias.

-Esperaremos a que la pintura seque. Luego comenzaré a armar la cuna.

-Podemos comer algo mientras tanto.

-Puedo pedir comida. No quiero que te acerques más a la cocina.

-¡Por Dios, Kyouya! No he quedado inválida.

-No quiero tener que recordarte el accidente que tuviste el mes pasado, que fue por algo igual de insignificante, como lo has dicho tú. Pediré algo de comer.- concluyó, saliendo de la habitación.

Haruhi suspiró resignada y luego salió tras él.

 ***0*0***

Después de colocar un edredón con estampado de animalitos sobre la cuna, Haruhi sonrió satisfecha y acarició su vientre.

-La habitación de Tadashi está lista.

Kyouya dio un vistazo a su alrededor.

-Aún falta algo. Espera aquí.- dijo él antes de desaparecer detrás de la puerta. En cuestión de algunos segundos, Kyouya regresó. -Toma esto.- le indicó a Haruhi, dándole un pequeño perro de felpa.

Ella lo tomó en sus manos y lo observó. Era notorio que aquel muñeco no era nuevo. Tenía algunas enmendaduras. Sin embargo, estaba bastante limpio y tenía un aroma muy agradable.

-¿Qué es esto?

-Es la única posesión que he conservado de mi infancia. Quiero que nuestro hijo lo tenga.

-¿Acaso alguna vez fuiste niño?- bromeó Haruhi, sonriendo con ternura.

-Por increíble que parezca, sí.

-Debe ser muy especial para que lo hayas conservado durante tanto tiempo.

 _"No llores, Kyo-chan. No ha sido tu culpa. Mamá no está molesta contigo."_

 _El pequeño continuaba derramando lágrimas, cubriendo su cara con sus manitas. Fuyumi salió de la habitación un momento, cuando volvió, lo hizo con un perro de felpa._

 _"¡Mira, Kyo-chan! El señor perrito bailará para tí. Ya no llores. Él quiere ser tu amigo"_

 _"¿De verdad? ¿Va a ser mi amigo?"_

 _El niñito había parado su llanto y sujetaba en un abrazo aquel lindo muñeco que su hermana había traído para él._

-No tenía sentido que continuara guardado en un rincón.- respondió Kyouya, desviando el rostro.

Pero Haruhi se había dado cuenta. Un rastro de nostalgia había invadido el semblante del heredero Ootori. Sonrió con ternura y colocó una mano sobre el pecho del padre de su hijo, para luego darle un beso en la mejilla.

-Gracias. Seguramente Tadashi lo amará.

Colocó el pequeño perro sobre la cuna. Entonces sujetó la mano de Kyouya y salieron juntos del dormitorio.

 ***0*0***

Kyouya miró el reloj en su muñeca luego de interrumpir sus actividades en la computadora. Era casi la una de la mañana y una tormenta acababa de comenzar. Apagó el aparato y se levantó de su asiento para ir a su habitación. A mitad del pasillo, el sonido de su móvil lo alertó.

-¿Diga?

-Kyouya.- la voz agitada de Haruhi llegaba del otro lado del auricular.

-¿Te encuentras bien? ¿La tormenta te ha despertado?

-El bebé...nacerá ahora. He roto fuente. Comienzo a sentir contracciones con mayor frecuencia.

-Tranquila. Estaré ahí pronto.

Entonces la llamada terminó. El heredero Ootori se apresuró a tomar algunas pertenencias. Salió de su apartamento y subió a su auto. Iba tan aprisa como la lluvia se lo permitía. No sería un trayecto muy largo. Sin embargo, a poco tiempo de llegar al hogar de Haruhi, el vehículo tuvo una violenta sacudida. Kyouya detuvo su avance y descendió. La tormenta comenzaba a mojarlo.

-¡Maldita sea!- masculló al ver que uno de los neumáticos habia reventado. Tardaría varios minutos antes de poder cambiarlo. Haruhi lo necesitaba.

Sin pensarlo más, Kyouya corrió. Soplaba un viento muy frío y el agua caía a raudales del cielo...pero nada de eso importaba. Tenía que estar con ella...con su hijo. Luego de correr sin parar, él llegó al edificio. Subió la escalera hasta el tercer piso. Cuando abrió la puerta del departamento, vio a Haruhi sentada sobre el suelo a solo unos metros de la salida. Estaba teniendo una contracción.

-¡Estás..aquí!- dijo ella al verlo. Parecía aliviada a pesar de la mueca de dolor que no había podido evitar.

Kyouya se acercó y se puso de rodillas, a su lado. Había sacado su móvil.

-Estás empapado.- notó la joven, esforzándose por sonreír. Su frente estaba perlada de sudor.

-Tachibana, te necesito ahora. Es urgente.

En cuanto le indicó la dirección, el heredero Ootori colgó. Haruhi comenzaba a respirar con pesadez. Se acercaba otra contracción.

-Estoy contigo. Tranquila. Pronto terminará.- le susurraba él sin tener idea de qué otra cosa hacer.

 ***0*0***

Kyouya permanecía de pie, con la mirada perdida en los blancos muros del hospital. Una mano se posó sobre su hombro. Él giró su rostro ligeramente.

-Señor, tome. Su ropa está empapada.- Tachibana se había despojado de su abrigo y se lo ofrecía al joven Ootori.

-Creí que te habías ido a casa.- dijo Kyouya aceptando la prenda. -Te lo agradezco.

-Lo hago con gusto, señor.

-Tachibana...mi padre y mi madre no..-

-Descuide. No mencionaré nada al respecto. Aunque si me permite, quisiera felicitarlo, señor.

El heredero Ootori asintió a modo de agradecimiento.

-Bien. Me iré a casa ahora. Me encargaré personalmente de su auto. En cuanto esté listo lo llevaré a su apartamento. No dude en llamarme si necesita algo más.

-Regresa con cuidado.

-Sí, señor. Lo haré.- le respondió el hombre con una leve sonrísa. Era la primera vez que el menor de los Ootori le decía algo como eso.

Tachibana hizo una reverencia y luego se marchó.

El tiempo seguía corriendo y Kyouya continuaba de pie en la sala de espera. Luego de un rato, una mujer que aparentaba su misma edad se acercó a él.

-¿Señor Ootori? Su mujer y su hijo se encuentran bien.

-¿Puedo verlos?

-Sea breve. Ella necesita descansar.

Kyouya agradeció con una reverencia y se dirigió hasta donde Haruhi estaba. Abrió la puerta del quirófano y la vio, recostada sobre aquella fria plancha, sosteniendo a su bebé. Enseguida se acercó hasta ellos.

-Míralo, Kyouya. Es hermoso.- le dijo Haruhi en voz baja debido al cansancio.

Ahí estaba su hijo. Una pequeña criatura llorosa con la piel sonrosada. Estiraba sus bracitos de tanto en tanto. El heredero Ootori sintió como si el aliento le faltara. Entonces, el bebé entreabrió sus ojitos.

-Tiene tus ojos.- señaló Haruhi. -Y también tu cabello. Será como tú.

Era demasiado. Su pecho parecía a punto de explotar. Nunca había sentido algo tan intenso. Un nudo se formó en su garganta. ¿Así se sentía...ser feliz?

-Sí...es hermoso.- convino Kyouya, esforzándose en que su voz no sonará rota. -Es nuestro hijo.

Haruhi sonrió cansada y besó a su pequeño. Una enfermera se acercó a ellos.

-Señora, debo llevarme al bebé. Pasará a los cuneros en cuanto le demos un baño.

La mujer cargó al niño en brazos y se alejó con él. Kyouya y Haruhi permanecieron solos un momento. Ella le sonreía y él correspondía al gesto.

-Lo hiciste. Mi sueño...lo hiciste realidad. Eres un hombre maravilloso, Kyouya.- le dijo mientras le acariciaba una mejilla y lo miraba con una ternura inmensa.

Sin que ninguno de los dos se diera cuenta, sus rostros habían quedado muy cerca. Haruhi cerró los ojos y aproximó los labios del heredero Ootori a los suyos. Finalmente se besaron. Era un gesto tierno, cargado de amor y agradecimiento. Porque si algo era cierto, era que se amaban. Aún cuando ni ellos mismos lo supieran a ciencia cierta.

-Señor, su esposa debe descansar.

Apenas se separaron un poco. Kyouya tomó la mano de Haruhi que se encontraba en su mejilla y la besó. Entonces la dejó ir.

 ***0*0***

¿Qué tal? Sí que he desbordado miel con este capítulo. Espero no haber sonado demasiado melosa. Ojalá les agrade. Sus comentarios serán bien recibidos.

Agradezco a quienes leen y a:

 **mutemuia** : así es, Kyouya está cada vez más cerca aunque aquella barrera no ha caído del todo. En cuanto a Tamaki..la típica excusa, busca en otro lugar lo que supuestamente no tienen en casa. Espero que te guste el capítulo, amiga. Sabes que me encanta leerte. (A propósito...lo que haya pasado después de aquello fue bastante inocente.)

 **cristianrey1980** : aún sin ser una ternura, ¿cómo podríamos no amar a Kyouya? En mi opinión, es uno de los mejores personajes masculinos del anime...¡y lo amo! Jajaja disfruta el capítulo.

 **Miu furinji** : amiga, sé que he tardado mucho. Aún trabajo en el capítulo 12 de V y P, pero estoy atorada. Algo no fluye. Prometo que le pondré más atención en cuanto me despeje. Gracias por continuar ahí.

 **hikao** : un gusto enorme que te haya agradado el capítulo. Espero que este no sea la excepción. Gracias por los halagos. Por el momento he leído poco de mutemuia pero lo que he visto me ha encantado. Es realmente buena.

Gracias por sus reviews.

Nos leemos pronto.


	7. La Tempestad

**Capítulo 7 - La tempestad**

 ***0*0***

Advertencia: Contenido adulto. Lean bajo su propio riesgo.

 ***0*0***

Haruhi sonreía tranquila mientras permanecía sentada sobre la cama de hospital. Chiharu sostenía a Tadashi en sus brazos. Mori, Mitsukuni, Umi y los gemelos la rodeaban para contemplar al bebé.

-¡Vaya! ¡Es adorable!- dijo la esposa de Takashi.

-¡Es tan lindo!- agregó Umi.

-Tiene el cabello oscuro.- observó Hikaru

-Definitivamente, no tiene los ojos de su mamá. Son grises.-indicó Mitsukuni.

-Pues, por si no lo notaste antes, no se parece en nada a Haruhi.- respondió Kaoru.

-Esos rasgos...me parecen un tanto familiares. Estoy seguro de haberlos visto antes.- continuó el mayor de los Hitachiin.

-¡Tonterías, Hikaru!- replicó Chiharu. -Los recién nacidos aún no tienen similitudes con alguno de sus padres. Sus rasgos no están lo suficientemente definidos.

En tanto la discusión continuaba, Haruhi se recostó sobre la cama. Sus pensamientos iban dirigidos a Kyouya. Quería poder gritarles a todos que él era el padre de su hijo y que pasar juntos por la experiencia de la paternidad había transformado algo en su corazón. El heredero Ootori había hecho más que solo contribuir a la concepción. Había sido un verdadero compañero, protector, cariñoso, comprensivo. Cualidades que cualquier mujer podría llegar a apreciar. Y no solo eso, a lo largo de aquellos meses, Haruhi lo había reconocido como un ser humano con sentimientos nobles. Llevaban años de conocerse, de permanecer cerca...¿por qué no había sido capaz de verlo antes? Sin duda, de haberlo elegido a él desde el principio, su vida hubiese sido muy distinta.

Ella no terminaba de comprender qué era lo que sentía por Kyouya. Era algo más que una simple amistad, eso le quedaba claro. Y más allá de que ahora compartían la responsabilidad de un hijo, Haruhi había descubierto que estar cerca del heredero Ootori le provocaba una extraña sensación en el pecho y que su sola presencia le hacía sonreír. Quería tocarlo, sentirlo. Quería esas conversaciones que terminaban por hacerlos sonreír. Quería borrar de su rostro aquel semblante frío que sabía que no era más que una careta, porque el corazón de ese hombre era muy cálido.

Con todo aquello, ¿podría afirmar que lo amaba? No tenía la certeza. Su experiencia en el amor se reducía a ese fracasado matrimonio. No deseaba adelantarse a nada. Además, tampoco sabía si Kyouya le correspondía. Si algo debía suceder, se lo dejaría al tiempo.

El suave llanto de Tadashi irrumpió todo a su alrededor. Chiharu se levantó del sofá y se aproximó a la cama para dejar al niño en los brazos de su madre.

-Debe estar hambriento. Será mejor que nos retiremos para que puedas alimentarlo.

-Les agradezco su visita.

-Para nada, querida. No nos perderíamos esto.

Haruhi sonrió.

-Por cierto, Haruhi, Kyouya te ha enviado sus felicitaciones. Le llamé esta mañana...se escuchaba exhausto. Dijo que conocerá al bebé en cuanto tenga oportunidad.- comentó Mitsukuni.

-Eso de ser el jefe parece trabajo duro, ¿eh? Kyouya no ha asistido a ninguna de nuestras reuniones en casi un año. De lo que se ha perdido.- expresó Kaoru.

-Bien, ya basta. Tadashi necesita comer. Salgamos de aquí.- concluyó Chiharu.

Cuando abandonaron la habitación, Haruhi le ofreció el pecho a su hijo. El bebé se aferró a su pezón y comenzó a succionar con avidez. Ella sonrió. Kyouya estaba ahí...todo el tiempo estuvo ahí.

 ***0*0***

Haruhi sonrió al notar la seguridad y la confianza con la que Kyouya cargaba a Tadashi. Y pensar que hacía solo un par de meses se mostraba renuente por miedo a pensar que podía lastimarlo. Apenas podía dejar de mirarlos. Amaba ver el rostro amable del joven Ootori cuando sostenía a su bebé. De seguro, ni él mismo se daba cuenta de ese detalle.

Kyouya se aproximó hasta el sofá en el que Haruhi permanecía sentada, llevando a su hijo en brazos. Ella los recibió con una sonrísa.

-¿Comenzarás a llenarte de trabajo tan pronto?- preguntó él al ver los expedientes sobre la mesa de centro.

-Debo ponerme al corriente con los casos que estamos llevando antes de regresar.

-¿Necesitarás ayuda con Tadashi?

La joven dirigió su vista hacia su pequeño, quien miraba atentamente a su padre mientras mantenía una de sus manitas dentro de su boca.

-No, lo llevaré conmigo a la oficina.

-No dudes en informarme si necesitas apoyo con su cuidado.

-Te lo agradezco. Espero que no sea necesario.

Estuvieron en un pacífico silencio durante algunos minutos. Resultaba cómodo. Ellos tres en una singular armonía.

-Tadashi duerme.- anunció Kyouya, acariciando una de las suaves mejillas de su hijo.

-Lo llevaré a su cuna.

-Permíteme llevarlo.- sugirió él.

Haruhi asintió con una sonrísa y los miró mientras se alejaban. Continuó revisando documentos, aunque en realidad, no podía concentrarse en ellos. Luego de varios minutos, el heredero Ootori regresó.

-Creo que ya debo irme.

-Aún es temprano. ¿Quisieras cenar algo?

-No, te lo agradezco. No me apetece. Además, tienes mucho por hacer.

-No...yo...en realidad podría dejarlo para más tarde. Me gustaría mucho que me acompañaras.

-¿De verdad?

Ella asintió.

-Si lo quieres, me quedaré.

Haruhi se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió a la cocina. Kyouya la siguió. Ella encendió el fuego y comenzó a preparar té.

-¿Qué tal las cosas con Tadashi ultimamente?- preguntó él. Su mirada parecía ausente.

-Comienza a dormir un poco más por la noche. Despertará aproximadamente en cuatro horas para tomar el pecho. Luego volverá a dormir.

-Parece que ya ha establecido una rutina conveniente.

-Es muy pequeño apenas. No hay una rutina que aún pueda seguir. Pero es un bebé bastante dócil. ¿Eras así a esa edad?

Kyouya se encogió en hombros.

-Mi madre no es de las que suele contar anécdotas de aquellos días. De hecho, ni siquiera es de las que tienen un tiempo para conversar de un modo cordial con su familia.

-Debe haber sido difícil para ti.

-Era demasiado joven cuando me acostumbre a la ausencia que conllevaba su glamurosa vida. Mi hermana y los sirvientes se hicieron cargo de mí. Por lo menos hasta que cumplí siete.

La imagen de ese pequeño y solitario niño de siete años inundó la mente de Haruhi.

-No ha sido tan malo como crees.- Kyouya sonrió con suficiencia. -Me ha permitido sobresalir en mi mundo.

Ella dio un par de pasos hasta llegar a él, luego lo envolvió en un abrazo que el joven no dudo en corresponder.

-No tiene que ser así estando aquí. Conmigo no hay necesidad que seas esa persona. Puedes ser el Kyouya que he elegido como padre de mi bebé. El que ha estado junto a mi todo este tiempo.

-Haruhi...

La joven se separó de él, lo suficiente para mirarlo a los ojos. Los ojos del heredero Ootori tenían un rastro de gratitud. Ella lo sujetó por la nuca y lo acercó a sus labios. Se besaron después de dos meses de haberlo hecho por primera vez. Ahora sus labios se frotaban con urgencia, con deseo. Con la necesidad de estar muy cerca uno del otro. Decidieron separarse cuando el aire comenzó a hacerles falta.

Las mejillas de Haruhi estaban ligeramente enrojecidas. Acarició con lentitud el pecho de Kyouya por encima de la camisa. Él lanzó una pesada respiración y luego tomó las manos de la joven entre las suyas.

-¿Estás bien con esto?- preguntó el heredero Ootori.

-Lo deseo, Kyouya. Quiero...estar contigo.

Ahora fue él quien la besó. Con firmeza y pausado, como siempre había querido hacerlo. Sintiendo que finalmente le pertenecía en verdad. Sus labios continuaban unidos mientras se dirigían a la habitación de ella. Sin separarse, cerraron la puerta tras ellos. Kyouya se dispuso a encender la luz.

-No.- le pidió Haruhi. -Déjalo así.

-Quiero verte.- explicó él.

-Pero...-

-No hay ningún problema con tu cuerpo. Has dado vida. Para mí es hermoso.

Muy a su pesar y con el rostro aún más ruborizado, la joven permitió que iluminara un poco el dormitorio. Kyouya sonrió ligeramente y comenzó a desnudarla. Sujetó el borde de su blusa y la levantó para quitarla. Cuando la prenda quedó sobre sus brazos, Haruhi terminó de deshacerse de ella. El heredero Ootori dirigió entonces su mirada a los pechos de la madre de su hijo. Su sonrísa se ensanchó.

-Han crecido.

-¡Kyouya!- replicó escandalizada mientras intentaba cubrirse. Él la detuvo.

-Me gustan. Me gusta lo que veo.

Con un experto movimiento, Kyouya le quitó el sostén, liberando aquellos senos que se moría por tocar. Cuando lo hizo, Haruhi casi gritó. El notó que unas pequeñas gotas comenzaban a deslizarse desde los pezones. La joven desvió el rostro, bastante avergonzada. El heredero Ootori deslizó su lengua por el rastro líquido.

-Comprendo ahora por qué a Tadashi le agrada tanto.

Antes de que ella pudiera hacer algún reclamo, los labios de Kyouya se aferraron a uno de los pechos, succionando. Haruhi comenzó a gemir.

-¡Aaah! ¡Basta...Kyouyaa! ¡Eso...es de tu hijo!

Él se detuvo. Mientras la joven se retorcía de placer por aquel acto, Kyouya la había despojado de su pantalón, dejándola únicamente en bragas. El heredero Ootori dirigió una de sus manos a la suave intimidad femenina.

-Vaya. Ya estás muy húmeda.- dijo él, acercándose a los labios Haruhi. Su voz estaba cargada de excitación.

Entonces Kyouya comenzó a desabotonarse la camisa.

-Déjame ayudarte.- casi le exigió ella, haciendo la labor con urgencia.

Volvieron a besarse mientras él se deshacía de su ropa. Cuando su torso estuvo desnudo, la joven lo acarició con ansiedad, deseando sentirlo bajo sus palmas. Una de sus manos subió hasta quedar entre la nuca y el cuello masculino. Lo arañó ligeramente y Kyouya gruñó contra su boca.

-Te advertí que no lo usaras en mi contra.- le recordó mientras le sujetaba ambas manos y la guiaba hacia la cama. La depositó ahí con cierta brusquedad.

Haruhi lo miró con un brillo de anticipación cuando él le quitó la ropa interior. Kyouya ya se encontraba desnudo por completo y mostraba una tremenda erección. Sin darle tiempo de reaccionar, él le abrió las piernas y dirigió su rostro hasta el sexo de la joven. Ella lanzó un gemido prolongado. ¡Por todos los cielos! Kyouya definitivamente sabía lo que estaba haciendo.

Cada gemido contenía su nombre. El heredero Ootori no podía sentirse más motivado. Cada caricia que él le proporcionaba con sus labios la arrastraban a una espiral de placer. La manera en la que los dedos femeninos le sujetaban el cabello le anunciaba que pronto alcanzaría un orgasmo. Cuando llegó a la cima, ella lo llamó en una erótica súplica. Sin esperar a que ella recuperara el aliento, Kyouya la penetró.

Comenzaron un ritmo lento pero constante. Él cerró los ojos, disfrutando las sensaciones que les producía aquel vaiven. El interior de Haruhi lo oprimía y lo reclamaba de un modo tan delicioso que resultaba imposible pensar que hacía tan poco tiempo habia dado a luz. Kyouya apretó la mandíbula y aumentó la velocidad de sus embestidas. Ella se aferró a las sábanas.

-Estoy...estoy cerca..¡Aaaaah!... sigue...¡Aaaaaaaaah!

Haruhi se dejó ir. Kyouya meció sus caderas un par de veces más antes de salir de su intimidad y derramar su semilla sobre el estómago de su compañera. Luego se desplomó en la cama, justo a lado de ella.

-Ha sido increíble.- le susurró la joven, sonriendo cansada.

-Lo fue.- coincidió el heredero Ootori antes de besarle los labios.

Cuando el beso terminó, Haruhi se levantó del lecho. Luego se dirigió al cuarto de baño.

-Iré a asearme. Tadashi no tardará en despertar.

Kyouya se limitó a asentir. Ella dudó un momento antes de entrar.

-¿Quieres...acompañarme?

-¿En la ducha?

-Sí.

Él sonrió con tranquilidad. Entonces se levantó de la cama y fue tras ella.

 ***0*0***

Kyouya aparcó el auto frente al despacho juridico. Recorrió sin problemas el camino hasta la oficina de Haruhi. Era la hora del almuerzo y sintió deseos de verla a ella y a su hijo. Al llegar a la recepción, le sorprendió no encontrar a Arisa en el sitio de siempre. Esperó algunos minutos pero ella no regresó. Asumió que quizá se había ido ya a almorzar.

Llamó suavemente a la puerta de la oficina un par de veces. Al abrir, se encontró a la joven asistente con Tadashi en sus brazos. El bebé bebía de una mamila. Haruhi se encontraba dormida sobre un sofá. Lucía realmente agotada.

-¡Señor Ootori! Le ofrezco disculpas. Tadashi comenzó a llorar y he venido a verle. Haruhi está exhausta y preferí dejarla dormir un poco más.

Él se limitó a asentir.

La joven procedió a palmear la espalda del niño en cuanto hubo terminado su leche. Luego se dispuso a cambiarle el pañal.

-Lo haces bien. Pareces tener experiencia con bebés.- señaló Kyouya.

Entonces la joven esbozó una sonrísa triste.

-Yo tuve un hijo, señor Ootori. Tenía diecisiete años cuando le di a luz.

-Lo siento. He sido imprudente.

-No se preocupe. Usted no lo sabía. De cualquier modo, él debe estar mucho mejor ahora. Nació prematuro. Mi marido era un hombre violento y solía golpearme. Cuando me decidí a dejarlo, Haruhi fue quien me ayudó. Cubrió los gastos médicos de mi bebé y nos dio un hogar...pero mi hijo tenía una salud muy delicada. Murió antes de cumplir seis meses.

-Lo lamento.

-Fue duro...pero fue Haruhi quien me impulsó a seguir. Le debo tanto que jamás podría terminar de agradecerle. La aprecio y la respeto como si fuera de mi familia.

Kyouya miró entonces a esa mujer durmiendo sobre el sofá. Nunca había tenido dudas acerca de su nobleza. Sin embargo, en aquel momento la admiraba y veneraba aún más. Ella nunca dudaba en dar todo de sí misma sin esperar algo a cambio. Arisa se acercó a él y le ofreció al bebé.

-Supongo que ha venido a estar con Haruhi y Tadashi. No lo interrumpiré más. Estaré afuera.

El heredero Ootori sostuvo a su hijo y comenzó a frotarle suavemente la espalda.

-¿Qué te parece si vigilamos el sueño de mamá un rato más?

El pequeño balbuceó ante la mirada atenta de su padre. Kyouya sonrió.

-Sabía que estarías de acuerdo.

 ***0*0***

-¿Quién es un niño precioso? ¡Tú lo eres, Tadashi!

Chiharu sostenía al bebé, haciéndole cosquillas, provocándole una alegre carcajada.

-Insisto en que Tadashi me recuerda a alguien. Sólo que no logro averiguar a quien.- dijo Hikaru.

-Ya deberías dejarlo, hermano. No has logrado recordarlo en seis meses.

El mayor de los gemelos soltó un suspiro de frustración.

Esa tarde, celebraban su reunión en un restaurante de la ciudad. Takashi y su esposa habían propuesto aquel lugar. Aunque no se lo habían dicho a nadie, la elección se debía a que aquel sitio había sido testigo de su primera cita.

-Cariño, ¿no crees que es hora de darles la noticia?- sugirió Chiharu.

Mori la miró con aire distraído.

-Ah, claro. Vamos a ser padres.- anunció Takashi con su acostumbrada serenidad.

-¡Es maravilloso!

-¡Felicitaciones!

-¡Ya era hora!

El ambiente continuó entra risas y animadas charlas, tal y como siempre. Luego de un rato, Haruhi tomó a su hijo y llevó una pañalera en otra mano. Se puso de pie.

-Regreso en un momento. Tadashi necesita un cambio de pañales.

La joven abogada se dirigió al sanitario con su bebé en brazos. Cuando terminó su labor, cruzó la puerta del servicio y camino algunos pasos.

-¿Señorita Fujioka?

Haruhi giró hasta encontrar al propietario de aquella voz. Palideció enseguida. Yoshio Ootori se acercaba a ella.

-¡Cuanto tiempo, abogada Fujioka!

Ella hizo una torpe reverencia, apretando a Tadashi contra su cuerpo.

-Señor Ootori.

-¡Vaya! No sabía que se habia convertido en madre.

-Si...yo..-

Justo entonces, el bebé giró su rostro hacia aquel desconocido. Yoshio se paralizó al notar los rasgos del pequeño. ¡No, eso no podía ser! De inmediato recuperó la compostura.

-Es curioso. Por un momento creí ver...algo familiar. No la interrumpo más, señorita Fujioka. Ha sido un gusto saludarla. Hasta luego.

Después de una elegante reverencia, el padre de Kyouya se alejó de ellos. Entonces Haruhi sintió la sangre correr de nuevo por sus venas. Las piernas le temblaban para cuando regresó a su mesa.

-¿Era el papá de Kyouya? ¡Que coincidencia!- exclamó Mitsukuni.

-Por cierto, ¿cual ha sido la excusa de Kyouya esta vez?- inquirió Hikaru.

-Está de viaje por negocios.- respondió Mori.

La mente de Haruhi se devió de la conversación. Se encontraba aturdida aún. Algo dentro de ella se lo decía a gritos: Lo había visto. ¡Yoshio Ootori lo había visto!

 ***0*0***

Era domingo por la mañana. Haruhi preparaba una papilla para Tadashi en la cocina. Acababa de terminar una llamada con Kyouya. Él todavía se encontraba fuera del país. Habian mantenido una conversación bastante agradable, tanto así que ella decidió no mencionar el incidente en el restaurante.

El bebé jugaba tranquilamente sobre su sillita alta mientras su madre continuaba con su tarea. El móvil de Haruhi comenzó a sonar de nuevo. Ella tomó el aparato.

-Debe ser papá otra vez. Quizás olvidó decirme algo.- le indicó a su hijo mientras le acariciaba una mejilla.

-¿Diga?

Cuando la persona al otro lado de la línea habló, el corazón de Haruhi comenzó a latir fuertemente.

-Tamaki.- susurró.

 ***0*0***

¡Y hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy! Nos encontramos ya muy cerca del final. Ojalá les agrade.

De nuevo, agradezcoba quienes leen y a:

 **mutemuia** : amiga, espero tus impresiones de este capítulo. Un abrazo.

 **sariahendrick** : gracias por tus preciosos comentarios. Ojalá te guste el capítulo.

Nos leemos pronto...


	8. Revelaciones

**Capítulo 8 - Revelaciones**

 ***0*0***

-Tamaki.-susurró.

-Hola, Haruhi.- la voz del rubio sonaba un tanto apagada.

-¿Para qué has llamado?

-Necesitaba escucharte.

Había algo raro con él. Ella podía sentirlo.

-¿Qué ocurre, Tamaki?

-Siempre fui transparente para ti, ¿cierto? Incluso ahora, no soy capaz de engañarte.

-Pues...según nuestro acuerdo de divorcio, no es así.

Tamaki soltó una risita amarga.

-No me riñas ahora, Haruhi. No ahora.

-Dime qué sucede.

-Es mi madre, ¿sabes? Mi madre...acaba de fallecer.

Haruhi se llevó una mano a la boca para ahogar un gemido. En cuestión de segundos, algunas lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos.

-¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento tanto!

-Tal vez era lo mejor. No padecerá más. Su semblante luce...tan pacífico. Parece un ángel.

-Yuzuru...¿cómo está él?

-Papá...papá está...devastado.

-¿Puedo hacer algo?

Justo entonces, Tadashi lanzó un grito de protesta. Estaba hambriento y reclamaba su desayuno. Tamaki lo escuchó.

-Es tu hijo, ¿no es así? Hikaru me lo ha contado.

-Sí.

-Quisiera pedirte...que me acompañes al funeral.

-Tamaki, no creo que sea posible. Tengo un bebé a quien cuidar.

-Por favor, sabes que mamá te amaba como a una hija. No me perdonó que nos hayamos divorciado.

-Pero, Tamaki...-

-Jamás volveré a pedirte otra cosa. Acompáñame a darle el último adiós a mi madre...por favor.

La voz del rubio sonaba rota. Estaba sollozando. Haruhi apretó el aparato en sus manos.

-Está bien. Prepararé mis cosas y tomaré el primer vuelo disponible a París.

 ***0*0***

Apenas había puesto un pie en el aeropuerto de Tokio y su padre ya lo esperaba junto a Tachibana en el auto. Kyouya se tensó al ver a Yoshio ahí, sin embargo, hizo una respetuosa reverencia y subió con él a la parte trasera del vehículo. En vista de la hora, el patriarca Ootori había dispuesto que fueran a desayunar. Solo ellos dos. Algo no parecía marchar bien.

-¿Qué tal el viaje?- le cuestionó a su hijo, una vez que estuvieron sentados a la mesa de un restaurante.

-Ha ido bien, padre. Cerramos el negocio con los Takagawa.

-Es muy satisfactorio escuchar eso. Has hecho un excelente trabajo.

-Te lo agradezco, padre.

-Veo que no me he equivocado en mi decisión. ¿Alguna vez te preguntaste por qué te elegí a tí como mi sucesor?

-Cuestionar tus decisiones no es algo que me corresponda, padre.

-Verás, más que el hecho de que seas bastante capaz, te convertiste en alguien digno de mi confianza. Y como sabrás, eso es bastante mérito.

-Y lo agradezco, padre.

-Lo menos que esperaría de tí es que correspondieras a dicho gesto. Espero que lo tengas muy en cuenta, Kyouya.

El menor de los Ootori tensó la mandíbula. Las palabras de Yoshio le desconcertaban.

-Pierde cuidado...padre.

Un camarero llegó a la mesa y colocó un par de tazas para luego verter café dentro de ellas. Enseguida se marchó. El patriarca Ootori dio un sorbo a su bebida.

-Por cierto, no he podido evitar recordar hace algunos días a esa amiga tuya, la señorita Fujioka. ¿La has visto últimamente?

 _¡Mierda! Yoshio sabía algo. Estaba seguro. ¡Mil veces mierda!_

Kyouya se esforzó por mantener la compostura. Bebió un poco de café y luego devolvió la taza a su sitio.

-La he visto poco. No hemos coincidido desde hace meses.

-Qué desafortunado. Entonces supongo que no conoces a su hijo.

La mirada del heredero Ootori se endureció.

-¿Tienes algo que decirme Kyouya?

-En lo absoluto, padre.

Inesperadamente, Yoshio se puso de pie y proyectó un puño sobre la mejilla de su hijo. Las gafas del menor de los Ootori cayeron al suelo. Sin perder la dignidad, el joven se levantó de su asiento y recogió los anteojos. Luego volvió a sentarse. Su mejilla izquierda estaba enrojecida y un hilo de sangre salía de la comisura de su boca. Yoshio había arreglado sus ropas antes de tomar su lugar. Con discreción, frotó sus nudillos adoloridos con la mano contraria. Algunos presentes miraban la escena.

-¡No te atrevas a tomarme por idiota, muchacho! ¿Creíste que no me daría cuenta? ¡Soy tu padre!

-Lo sabes, ¿entonces que es lo que quieres que te deje claro?

-¿Qué has pretendido al ocultarlo todo este tiempo?

-No he pretendido nada. Criamos a nuestro hijo sin estar juntos. Sólo es eso.

-¿Es que cometiste una estupidez al igual que un adolescente? ¿Es eso?

-Ambos somos responsables y maduros. Planeamos tener a ese bebé.

-¿En la clandestinidad? ¿Acaso eres un maldito rufián? Nuestro círculo te hará pedazos si lo llegan a saber. ¿Te has puesto a pensarlo?

-Me tiene sin cuidado.

-¿Te tiene sin cuidado el prestigio de nuestra familia? ¡Eres un desconsiderado imbécil!

-¿Qué más me da? No vivo para complacer a nadie. Ni siquiera a ti.

-¡Cuida tus palabras, muchacho! Más te vale hacer algo al respecto. Cásate con ella y reconoce a tu hijo como el Ootori que es. Si no lo haces, me encargaré de quitarle a ese niño. Sabes que tengo las influencias para hacerlo.

-No te atrevas siquiera a intervenir. Que seas mi padre...no te da el derecho.

-Jamás desperdició mis palabras. Más te vale tenerlo en cuenta.

Yoshio Ootori se levantó finalmente de su asiento y sin más, se marchó. El cuerpo de Kyouya se estremecía de rabia.

 ***0*0***

Kyouya se presentó al edificio de la Corporación Ootori más tarde. Sólo después de haberse dado un baño y curar la herida en sus labios, en lo cual no había tenido mucho éxito. Un visible hematoma se formó en el exterior de la boca y parte de la mejilla. Aún así actuó con la mayor naturalidad posible.

-Señor Ootori.- su asistente lo llamaba mientras se acercaba a él. -¡Dios mío! ¿Qué le ha sucedido? ¿Se encuentra bien?

-No es nada. Estoy bien. ¿Hay alguna novedad?

-El señor Suou llamó ayer. La señora Anne...falleció. Me di a la tarea de ordenar un envío de flores en su nombre.

El joven Ootori sintió un ligero malestar. La madre de Tamaki había muerto. Él debía estarlo pasando terrible. Luego de algunos segundos, Kyouya entró a su oficina. Sin perder tiempo, tomó su móvil y marcó a Haruhi. Por alguna razón, no se lograba establecer la llamada. Desistió de su intento y decidió marcar a su oficina.

-Oficina de Haruhi Fujioka, ¿en qué puedo ayudarle?- respondió la asistente.

-Arisa, me gustaría hablar con Haruhi, ¿me comunicas con ella?

-Ella...no está aquí ahora.

-¿Cuando volverá?

-No...no lo sé en realidad.

-¿Hay algo que necesite saber? Te noto un poco alterada.

Hubo unos instantes de silencio. La joven pareció dudar.

-Haruhi...se fue ayer a París.

-¿A París?

 _¡Claro! Había corrido a consolar a Tamaki. ¡Qué idiota se sentía!_

-Sí, la señora Anne...

-Ya estoy enterado.- le cortó Kyouya. -¿Mi hijo?

-Tadashi está bajo mi cuidado. No se preocupe.

 _Sola...estaba sola junto a él. ¡Por supuesto!_

-Iré más tarde a verlo.

-¿Quiere dejarle algún recado a Haruhi?

-No.

Y sin más, Kyouya terminó la llamada.

 ***0*0***

Uno a uno, los asistentes a los funerales de Anne Sophie Grantaine comenzaron a marcharse. Haruhi miraba la lápida con melancolía. Aunque habían permanecido distanciadas por obvias razones, ella le había tenido un gran afecto a aquella mujer. Fue casi como una segunda madre. Sin haberlo advertido, una de mas manos de Tamaki se posó sobre su espalda con suavidad.

-Se han llevado a papá a casa. Sólo quedamos nosotros...vámonos.

El joven Suou le ofreció su brazo y ella lo tomó. Sabía que ese tipo de gestos eran bastante naturales en él. Comenzaron a caminar hacia la salida a un paso muy pausado.

-Te agradezco mucho que hayas venido.

-Sabes que la adoraba.

-Y ella a ti. Lo sé.

Dieron algunos pasos más en silencio.

-¿Me acompañarías a beber algo?

-Tamaki, no lo creo conveniente.

-Por favor, puede que sea la última vez que nos veamos.

-No seas tonto, no digas eso.

-Mi vida giraba en torno a ella. Desde que nos divorciamos, mis obligaciones como el heredero Suou y cuidar de mi madre eran lo único para mí.

-Yuzuru te necesitará ahora más que nunca.

-Tienes razón.

Volvieron a permanecer callados. Se encontraban ya muy cerca del auto de Tamaki.

-¿Podrías...aceptar mi invitación? Anda...por los viejos tiempos.

Haruhi lanzó un profundo respiro de resignación.

-Iré contigo.

El rubio le abrió la puerta del pasajero y le ayudó a subir. Luego se apresuró a tomar su lugar. El auto echó a andar. En cuestión de pocos minutos llegaron a una pequeña cafetería. Tomaron una mesa para dos y ordenaron.

-¿Cuando fue la última vez que nos vimos?- preguntó él una vez que la camarera se retiró. -¿Dos, tres años?

-Fue en Navidad, hace dos años.

-¡Ah, sí! La cena que organizaron los gemelos. Parece que ha sido más tiempo. ¿Cómo has estado?

-Bien. Bastante ocupada, tú sabes.

-Siempre imaginé que te verías muy linda haciendo de mamá. Y...si me permites decirlo, la maternidad te ha dejado más hermosa de lo que eres.

-Gracias.- se limitó a responder, un tanto incómoda.

-¿Qué edad tiene tu hijo?

-Está por cumplir siete meses.

-¿Lo has dejado con su padre?

-No..no en realidad. Él es...un hombre con bastantes ocupaciones.

-Ya veo. ¿Te casarás con él?

-Tamaki...-

-¡Vamos! Me preocupo por ti.

-No es necesario que lo hagas. Y en cuanto al padre de mi hijo, pierde cuidado. Si me caso o no con él no hace diferencia.

-No dejo de pensar que pude ser yo, ¿sabes?

-¿De verdad vamos a tener esta conversación? Tomaste la decisión. Y te recuerdo que no fue solo una vez. Luego de la quinta perdí la cuenta.

-Me arrepiento. No hay un solo día en seis años que no lo haya hecho.

-Bien pudiste elegir a una de esas mujeres y hacerla la madre de tus hijos.

-Me ofendes, Haruhi. Sabes de sobra que sólo te he amado a ti.

-Extraña forma de amar la tuya.

-Fui un idiota. Lo sé. Me dolía mucho la distancia que habías puesto entre nosotros y...busqué un desahogo.

-Siempre vas a tratar de justificarte, ¿cierto?

-Si pudiera regresar el tiempo...

-Es imposible. Ya no tiene caso que discutamos esto. Tengo mi vida y tengo a mi hijo. También deberías continuar.

Una sonrísa nostálgica se formó en los labios de Tamaki.

-Hemos hablado tanto de tu hijo...y no lo he conocido aún. ¿Tienes alguna fotografía?

-No veo la razón de tu interés.

-Es parte de ti, Haruhi. Para mí es suficiente razón para querer conocerlo.

-Preferiría que continuara al márgen de esto.

-¿Es que acaso ocultas algo?

-No. ¡Que tontería!

-Entonces déjame conocerlo. Sólo te pido ver una fotografía, no es como si te pidiera traerlo a Francia.

Ella se mordió el labio inferior, dudando. Parecía inevitable. Tarde o temprano la verdad saldría a relucir. Suspiró con pesadez y tomó su bolso. Hurgó un poco en él y sacó una pequeña agenda y de ahí retiró un retrato. Se lo extendió a Tamaki, quien enseguida lo aceptó.

Entonces aquella juvenil sonrísa se congeló en su rostro, mientras miraba la imagen de un bebé vestido con un lindo traje de marinero, sentado sobre una manta. Su carita regordeta con una infantil sonrísa de alegría. El cabello negro cayendo sobre su frente...y esos ojos grises tan astutos que parecían mirarle. ¿Cómo podría ignorar esos rasgos tan familiares?

-¿Cuándo..? ¿Tú...y Kyouya? ¿Cuándo pasó?

 ***0*0***

-Pierda cuidado, señor Ootori. Tadashi ya duerme. Estuvo algo incómodo durante el día pero ya ha pasado.

-¿Haruhi te ha dicho cuando volverá?

-Reservé su vuelo para mañana a primera hora. Llegará a Tokio por la noche.

 _Tres días. Tres malditos días._

-Puedes llamarme al móvil si Tadashi necesita algo.

-De acuerdo. Lo haré.

Cuando la llamada terminó, Kyouya se levantó de su asiento, completamente fastidiado.

 ***0*0***

-Te has liado con Kyouya...apenas me lo creo.

-Pudo ser cualquiera.

-¡Pero no es cualquiera! ¡Hablamos de Kyouya!

-A final de cuentas no entiendo qué es lo que te escandaliza tanto. Estamos divorciados. Puedo hacer lo que me venga en gana con mi vida.

-¿Y por qué con él? Sabes que es como mi hermano.

-¿Vas a declararle tu rencor, acaso?

-No podré verlo más a los ojos sin pensar que tú y el...

Tamaki negó, enérgico.

-¿Te sientes traicionado por algo tan insignificante? Trata de imaginar entonces cómo me sentí yo con una infidelidad tras otra. No estás para reprocharme nada.

-¿Lo amas?

Haruhi quedó perpleja ante tal pregunta. ¿Que si lo amaba? Kyouya era el padre de su hijo. Era un maravilloso compañero. Era el hombre con que el podía hablar de cualquier cosa, que la comprendía. Había decidido entregarle su confianza, y hasta ahora había sido bien correspondida. Con él adoraba hacer el amor, compartir sus cuerpos en busca de placer y encontrando una comunión plena. No podía imaginarse ya con nadie más. ¡Por supuesto que lo amaba!

-¿Importa eso?

-No me evadas. Necesito saberlo.

-En realidad no entiendo para qué.

-Quiero saber si al menos tengo otra oportunidad. Si aún guardas sentimientos por mí.

-Ya no cometería ese error, Tamaki.

-Sería como al principio. Estoy dispuesto a reconocer a tu hijo como mío.

-Mi hijo ya tiene padre.

-Y él...¿Kyouya te ama como lo hago yo?

Era un buen cuestionamiento. Tenía claro que le tenía afecto. Él era cálido en su trato más no efusivo. Estaba siempre para darle su apoyo y protección. La respetaba. Adoraba de su cuerpo como nadie más lo habia hecho. Sin embargo, aquella frase nunca había salido de sus labios. ¿Kyouya la amaba?

-No responderé a tus preguntas solo para complacerte.

-Entiendo. No lo sabes. ¿Tienes claro que no podrías llevar una vida junto a él? Kyouya solo se casaría contigo si puede obtener algo de ello. No tiene la convicción de hacerlo por amor. Él no es de esas cosas.

Haruhi desvió la mirada.

-Fuimos felices. En verdad lo fuimos. Sé que cometí errores pero si me das otra oportunidad...-

Tamaki ahora le sostenía la mejilla y se acercaba a su rostro, completamente dispuesto a besarla. Haruhi lo empujó al ver sus intenciones.

-¡No! ¡No más, Tamaki! Comprende que ya no te amo.

Sin más, la joven tomó su bolso y salió del lugar. Tamaki la dejó marchar. Esas últimas palabras le habían hecho asumir que la había perdido para siempre.

 ***0*0***

Kyouya miró complacido como todos aquellos hombres salían de la sala de juntas. La reunión se había extendido más del tiempo necesario y ahora solo podía pensar en ir a ver a su hijo. Estaba un tanto preocupado. Tadashi había estado algo extraño por la mañana. Lloraba constantemente y no habia querido comer. Quizá la ausencia de su madre estaba siendo demasiado para el bebé. Agradecía que al menos ella llegaría de un momento a otro.

Al levantarse de su asiento, el heredero Ootori sacó su móvil y lo encendió. Cuando miró la pantalla se desconcertó. Había más de quince mensajes en su buzón de voz. Todos eran de Arisa. Rápidamente, tomó sus cosas, canceló el resto de sus compromisos y salió de su oficina.

 ***0*0***

Un médico joven caminaba hacia la sala de espera del área pediátrica. Arisa, presionaba sus manos con ansiedad. Había tenido a bien pedir el apoyo de Hikaru, quien les había dado aviso al resto de los chicos y se encontraban ya en el hospital para estar al tanto de Tadashi. El bebé había tenido dificultades para respirar. El hombre en bata blanca se detuvo frente a ellos.

-El niño ha presentado una crisis derivada de una anemia ferropénica. Hará falta realizarle una transfusión sanguínea, sin embargo no se puede llevar a cabo si no se cuenta con la autorización de los padres.

-Su madre lo ha dejado a mi cuidado. Estará aquí en cuanto su avión llegue. Por favor, haga lo necesario.

-¿Que hay del padre?

-Él..

Unos apresurados pasos resonaron por el pasillo. La joven asistente y los antiguos miembros del club de anfitriones miraron con enorme asombro cómo Kyouya cruzaba la distancia hasta llegar a ellos.

-¡Tadashi! ¿Que ha pasado con él?

-Ha sufrido una crisis por anemia. Necesita una transfusión de sangre.- le puso al tanto Arisa.

-Necesitamos la autorización de los padres. También es necesario que llenen los formularios.- reiteró el médico.

-¡Deje sus malditos formularios y ayude ya a ese niño!

-Son requisitos del hospital.

Entonces todos lo vieron. Aquella peligrosa mirada que caracterizaba la furia del heredero Ootori.

-¿Qué demonios necesita saber? El nombre del bebé es Tadashi Fujioka. Nació el tres de junio a las cuatro horas con dieciseis minutos. Pesa ocho kilos cuatrocientos gramos. Su grupo sanguíneo es B. ¿Qué otra cosa necesita? Le prometo que si algo le sucede a ese niño no le alcanzará la vida para lamentarlo. Me encargaré de sus estúpidos formularios. Mientras tanto, atiéndalo ahora.

El hombre volvió sus pasos hacia la sala pediátrica. Kyouya se llevó una mano a la frente, exhalando con pesadez. Las miradas consternadas de sus amigos estaban sobre él. Apenas podían creerlo. Kyouya Ootori era el padre de Tadashi.

 ***0*0***

Hasta aquí llegamos por hoy. Ojalá disfruten mucho de este capítulo. Me encantará recibir sus impresiones.

Agradezco como siempre, a quienes leen y a:

 **mutemuia** : amiga, te agradezco al doble por el comentario extra del capítulo anterior. Ojalá disfrutes esto. Espero tu review. Sabes que disfruto de leerlos.

 **okita kagura** : y aquí están esos problemas. Ojalá te guste el capítulo.

Gracias por sus reviews.

Nos leemos pronto...


	9. Romper esa barrera

**Capítulo 9 - Romper esa barrera**

 ***0*0***

Hacía ya más de dos horas que el médico les había dado parte del estado de Tadashi. Haruhi se dirigió al hospital en cuanto aterrizaron en Tokio. Ahora salía del ala de pediatría un poco más en calma. Tomó asiento en la sala de espera, junto a Arisa.

-¿Él está mejor?- preguntó la joven.

-Sí, lo he dejado dormido. Ya ha pasado lo peor.

La chica le sonrió con un dejo de tristeza. Con ellas se encontraban Hikaru y Kaoru. Mitsukuni se acercaba llevando consigo un par de vasos que les ofreció a ambas.

-Beban. Está caliente.

-Gracias.- expresó Haruhi.

-Takashi sigue afuera con Kyo. No te preocupes, se encuentra tranquilo ahora.- le dijo el rubio.

Ella se limitó a sonreír con tristeza. Al escuchar a su amigo, Hikaru se puso de pie y se colocó frente a Haruhi.

-Debo haber parecido un idiota. Era Kyouya todo este tiempo. ¿Cómo es que fuimos tan ciegos? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué él?

-Hermano, no es el momento.- intervino Kaoru.

-¿Qué pueden esperar Tadashi y tú con alguien como él?

-Hikaru, no sabes lo que dices. Te agradecería que no me cuestiones.- respondió la joven, esforzándose en mantener la calma.

-¿Que no lo sé? No es un secreto para nadie que Kyouya es un tipo frío y manipulador que no ve más allá de sus propios intereses.

-Guarda silencio, Hikaru.- advirtió Haruhi.

-Es el más miserable ser...-

Ella se levantó de su asiento y plantó una bofetada en la mejilla del mayor de los gemelos. El cuerpo de la joven se estremecía mientras que de sus ojos comenzaban a salir algunas lágrimas.

-Basta. Basta ya, por favor. Comprendo que quieras cuidar de mí y te lo agradezco. Pero estoy harta de que todos crean algo que no es verdad. Ustedes no conocen en realidad a Kyouya. Él...no es eso que aparenta ser. Puede que hayamos iniciado por las razones equivocadas, sin embargo, Kyouya ha demostrado muchas cosas. Y yo...-

Hikaru bajó la mirada. Con una mano se acariciaba la zona enrojecida.

-Te enamoraste de él.- afirmó el mayor de los Hitachiin en un susurro. Era evidente que se encontraba decepcionado.

Haruhi no respondió. Mitsukuni suspiró para luego esbozar una ligera sonrísa.

-Ella tiene razón, Hikaru. No habiamos sido capaces de ver al verdadero Kyo. Yo al menos, jamás le había visto hacer frente a algo como este día lo ha hecho por su hijo.

El sonido de pasos acercándose irrumpió la conversación. Takashi y el heredero Ootori se acercaban.

-¿Qué ha sucedido con Tadashi?- cuestionó Kyouya. Parecía apesadumbrado.

-Estará media hora más en observación y luego lo van a trasladar a una habitación. La crisis ya ha pasado.

Kyouya se limitó a asentir. Su vista se mantenía en algún punto lejano mientras sus brazos se encontraban cruzados frente a su pecho. Haruhi, por su parte, evitaba mirarlo a los ojos. Sus amigos notaron aquel distanciamiento.

-Chiharu se ha quedado sola en casa.- dijo Mori. -Será mejor que me vaya.

-Yo también debo ir a casa. Umi espera noticias. No duden en llamar si necesitan algo.- aclaró Mitsukuni.

-Hay un montón de asuntos que atender mañana en la oficina. Me haré cargo de todo, no te preocupes, Haruhi.- agregó Arisa.

Así, el resto del grupo se marchó, dejándolos solos. Entonces Haruhi dirigió su mirada hacia Kyouya. Entre el mal rato por el que habían pasado, no se percató de aquella marca azulosa cerca de sus labios. Ella se levantó y se acercó a él.

-¿Que te ha sucedido?- le preguntó mientras llevaba una mano a la zona lastimada. Él la sujetó por la muñeca, evitando así que lo tocara.

-No ha sido nada. Un accidente.- le respondió con cierta frialdad, alejándose de ella un par de pasos.

El médico que atendía a Tadashi llegó a la sala de espera. La evidente actitud de sumisión que mostraba el hombre dejaba claro que alguien le había puesto al tanto de la identidad de Kyouya.

-Señor, su hijo ha sido llevado ya a su habitación. Si usted y su esposa lo desean, pueden acompañarle ambos. Es la doscientos catorce.

El heredero Ootori asintió sin decir una palabra. El joven de bata blanca hizo una respetuosa reverencia y se marchó.

Kyouya comenzó a caminar por el pasillo.

-Iré a ver a mi hijo.- fue todo lo que dijo antes de desaparecer de la vista de Haruhi.

 ***0*0***

Luego de dos días, Tadashi fue dado de alta del hospital. Haruhi y Kyouya acababan de llegar al departamento de ella. El heredero Ootori llevaba al pequeño en sus brazos. Se había quedado dormido de camino a casa.

-Llevaré al bebé a su habitación.- le anunció él mientras la joven cerraba la puerta.

Kyouya depositó a su hijo sobre su cuna y colocó al _Señor Perrito_ a su lado. Al sentirlo, Tadashi lo envolvió en un abrazo, sin despertar. Su padre sonrió ligeramente y acarició su cabecita. Cuando abandonó el dormitorio, Haruhi lo esperaba.

-¿He hecho algo para que estés molesto conmigo?

Los labios de él se curvaron en una sonrísa sarcástica.

-No lo sé. Dímelo tú.

-¿Es por haberme ido? ¿Tengo que recordarte que Anne Sophie falleció?

-De haberme enterado a tiempo, también habría asistido al funeral. Así que no es el caso. Sólo que creí que quizá me tenías un poco de consideración y bien podrías haberme puesto al tanto. Que pena que no fui digno de recibir al menos un mensaje de texto mientras estuviste lejos.

-Lo siento, Kyouya. No tuve oportunidad de hacerlo. Tampoco es que hubiese sabido que decirte.

-Por supuesto. Lo comprendo.

Haruhi se sintió indignada. Aquella cínica sonrísa parecía indicarle que él sospechaba que había sucedido "algo" con Tamaki.

-No sé que estés imaginando, pero creí que tenías un mejor concepto acerca de mí.

-¡Que afortunada coincidencia! Lo mismo pensé.

-Esto no nos va a llevar a algún lado, Kyouya. Te sugiero que te guardes ese tono irónico para alguien más.

-Escucha, puedes ahorrarte tus explicaciones. En lo que a mí respecta, no las necesito.

-No seas infantil. No ha pasado nada raro entre Tamaki y yo.

-De acuerdo. Te creo.- respondió, sonriendo con suficiencia.

-¡No ha sucedido nada!

-He dicho que te creo. No tengo una imaginación tan mórbida para pensar que has ido a entregarte de nuevo a él cuando su madre acaba de fallecer.

-¿Cuál es el bendito problema entonces?

-No existe tal problema. No es como si tuvieras que rendirme cuentas.

Haruhi comenzaba a exasperarse.

-No quiero que esta situación se salga de control. Todo estaba bien entre nosotros hasta...-

-¿Nosotros? ¿Existe tal cosa?

-¡Por Dios, Kyouya! Sólo dilo ya. ¿A que se debe esa actitud?

-De acuerdo. Te daré una pista. Y quiero que conste que no se trata de algun reproche o comentario malintencionado. Sin embargo, quiero que te hagas a ti misma una pregunta y que respondas con total honestidad. No espero conocer tal respuesta. ¿Por qué has corrido a Tamaki sin dudarlo en cuanto te ha dicho que te necesita? Piensa en eso.

El heredero Ootori caminó hasta la salida, pasando a Haruhi de largo.

-Vendré más tarde para saber de mi hijo.- dijo él antes de desaparecer tras la puerta.

Ella se mantuvo de pie en su sitio, completamente desconcertada. ¿Acaso Kyouya Ootori estaba celoso?

 ***0*0***

Kyouya conducía su auto en completo silencio. Haruhi viajaba en el asiento del pasajero y Tadashi se encontraba en la parte trasera, sobre un asiento para bebés. Ahora que no debían ocultar nada, el heredero Ootori podía darse el lujo de llevar evidencias de su paternidad. Desde una silla para bebés en el auto, hasta un par de fotografías de su hijo colocadas sobre su escritorio.

-¿Estás seguro que voy de forma adecuada para la ocasión?- preguntó ella, dando un vistazo al vestido negro que llevaba puesto a través del espejo del interior del vehículo. -¿No es muy pronunciado el escote?

-Luces bien. Deja de preocuparte.- le respondió sin mirarla. En realidad, a él le parecia hermosa.

Esa tarde, finalmente se presentarían ante la familia de Kyouya. Las rejas de la mansión Ootori se abrieron, permitiéndoles el acceso. Cuando el auto se detuvo, algunos empleados abrieron las puertas. Haruhi tomó la mano de uno de ellos para descender del coche. Luego se dirigió a la parte trasera y levantó en brazos a su bebé. Kyouya le ofreció su brazo para entrar, ella lo aceptó.

Cuando las puertas de la casona se abrieron, la joven pudo ver a un grupo de personas congregadas para recibirlos. Kyouya retiró suavemente a su hijo de los brazos de su madre, enseguida la tomó de la mano. Yoshio miraba a su vástago con severidad. Sumire prestaba atención al pequeño. Cuando Kyouya les había dado la noticia, su madre había armado todo un drama, poniendo en duda si aquel hijo ilegítimo de verdad llevaba su sangre. Ahora no podría tener sospecha alguna. Fuyumi no pudo contenerse, por lo que, aún estando a una considerable distancia, dio varios pasos apresurados hasta llegar a ellos.

-¡Pero si es una lindura! ¡Miren cuanto se parece a Kyouya cuando era un bebé! ¡Es adorable! ¡Permíteme sostenerlo, por favor!

El menor de los Ootori le cedió al niño.

-Haruhi, no sé si recuerdas a mi hermana, Fuyumi.

-Por supuesto.- le respondió, sonriendo con cierta timidez.

-Es un placer volver a verte. Y una agradable sorpresa que seas la madre de mi hermoso sobrino. ¡Felicitaciones!

-Te lo agradezco.

Uno a uno, Kyouya fue presentando a cada miembro de su familia. Cuando llegaron con los padres Ootori, Haruhi se sintió algo intimidada. A Yoshio le conocía y sabía qué esperar de él, en cambio, a su esposa la veía por primera vez. Era una mujer hermosa, de aquellas que ven pasar los años con bastante dignidad. De igual forma, muy elegante. Sin embargo, sabía por su semblante que no estaba para nada complacida de conocer a su nieto.

-Señorita Fujioka, es un placer.- dijo aquella dama, sin emoción alguna.

-Señora Ootori, el placer es mio.- respondió luego de una reverencia.

-Señorita Fujioka, le agradezco que nos acompañe.- expresó el patriarca. -Pasemos a la mesa.

Los integrantes de la familia tomaron sus lugares en el gran comedor. Una chica de la servidumbre se llevó a Tadashi. Kyouya le ofreció a Haruhi un asiento junto a él. La cena comenzó con el suave sonido de los cubiertos.

-Señorita Fujioka...- le llamó Yuuichi.

-Haruhi, por favor, llámame Haruhi.

El primogénito Ootori sonrió ligeramente.

-Haruhi, supe que Tadashi tuvo un leve problema de salud hace poco. ¿Se encuentra mejor?

-Así es. Sigue un tratamiento de suplementos alimenticios pero ya ha mejorado. Gracias por la consideración.

-¿Cuál es la edad del pequeño?- preguntó la esposa de Yuuichi.

-Ya ha cumplido ocho meses.

-Sí que es idéntico a Kyouya. ¡Vaya sorpresa la que nos ha dado!- opinó Akito.

La joven abogada se ruborizó. El menor de los Ootori permanecía impasible.

-Me han informado que tienes tu propio despacho jurídico.- habló Sumire. -¿No es ese un obstáculo para atender como se debe a un niño? Y ni que decir de un marido.

Kyouya fulminó a su madre con la mirada.

-En lo absoluto, señora Ootori. Considero que cumplo con cada uno de mis roles como es debido. Sin contar con el hecho de que en realidad no me encuentro casada.

-Quizás esa falta de atención fue la que dio como resultado que el niño haya ido a dar a un hospital.

-¡Madre!- le advirtió Kyouya.

-Puede ser.- convino Haruhi sin perder la compostura. -Sin embargo, creo que ni la madre más dedicada puede evitar ciertas cosas. Los niños se enferman o sufren accidentes algunas veces. Pero creo que no podría hablarme de eso, ya que, por supuesto, usted no ha asumido tal papel.

La matriarca Ootori soltó un carraspeo, visiblemente incómoda por aquella respuesta. Fuyumi tapó sus labios con la servilleta para ocultar una sonrísa. Yuuichi, Akito y Kyouya miraban con los ojos muy abiertos. Yoshio rió de buena gana. El resto de los presentes mantenían la mirada abajo para no hacer evidente su sorpresa. Sumire torció los labios con desdén.

-¿Piensan tener otros hijos?- insistió ella.

-Me parece que no es un tema adecuado para la mesa, madre.- intervino Kyouya.

-Si es de su interes, no, no hemos hablado sobre tener más hijos.- le respondió la joven.

-¡Que conveniente! No nos enorgullece en lo absoluto que haya un bastardo en nuestra familia.

-¡Es suficiente, madre! ¡Te recuerdo que es de mi hijo de quien hablas!

 _Bastardo_. Ella había llamado de esa forma a Tadashi. Haruhi sintió arder su pecho.

-Voy a tener que exigirle que no vuelva a referirse a mi hijo de ese modo. Aunque le pese, es su nieto, y es un ser inocente que no merece el desprecio de nadie. Ni siquiera de una mujer tan vana como usted. Ni la peor de las bestias es capaz de desdeñar así de su propia descendencia.

Sumire estaba a punto de replicar.

-Basta ya, mujer. Guarda silencio.- le ordenó Yoshio, sin la necesidad de alzar la voz. Ella tuvo que contener sus venenosas palabras.

La cena continuó en absoluto mutismo.

 ***0*0***

Haruhi se resguardó en uno de los balcones de la mansión cuando abandonaron la mesa. Su mirada se mantenía ausente. Kyouya llegó hasta donde ella estaba luego de cerrar las puertas tras de sí.

-Deberías entrar. Hace frío.- le indicó él. Haruhi se limitó a negar suavemente. -Te ruego que disculpes a mi madre. Ella...ella sólo es así. Siempre lo ha sido.

-No es tu culpa, Kyouya.

-Hablaré con ella. No sucederá algo así otra vez.

-Por supuesto que no, porque no pienso poner un pie en esta casa de nuevo.

Kyouya soltó una profunda exhalación. Se quitó el saco de su traje y lo colocó sobre los hombros de Haruhi.

-Hay otro motivo por el que te he traído aquí esta noche.

La mirada de Haruhi se posó sobre él por completo, expectante. El heredero Ootori metió ambas manos en los bolsillos del pantalón. Permaneció en silencio unos instantes, luego, sus manos volvieron a la vista. Kyouya acercó a ella una pequeña caja negra aterciopelada. Dentro había un brillante anillo. La joven se desconcertó.

-Haruhi...casémonos.

-¿Qué es esto, Kyouya?

-Te estoy pidiendo matrimonio.

-¿Sólo así? ¿Por qué?

-Sería...lo mejor para todos. Principalmente para nuestro hijo. Llevaría mi apellido. Tendría una familia.

-Tiene una familia ahora. Eso no es una cuestión de firmar un papel.

-No me digas que no aún.

-¿Qué es lo que tengo que pensar, Kyouya? ¿Que después de todo eres igual a ellos? ¿Que te importa vivir de apariencias?

-No es como si fuera un matrimonio por conveniencia al igual que con mis hermanos. Hemos podido estar juntos durante casi dos años.

-Y acabas de echarlo a perder, ¿sabes? Acabas de mandar al diablo la imagen que tenía de tí.

-¿Por qué desprecias mi propuesta? He cumplido contigo. He respetado mis obligaciones como padre. ¿Acaso no hace eso a un marido ejemplar?

-¿Y donde queda lo más importante? ¿Que hay de nuestros sentimientos?

-Lo que tenemos es bastante real. Sea o no cuestión de sentimientos.

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso?

-¿Qué más da? A mi solo me importa que seas mi esposa.

-¿Quieres que sea un hermoso trofeo igual que tu madre?

-Cuidado, Haruhi.- le advirtió en un susurró.

-No vamos a hablar sobre esto de nuevo. No me casaré contigo.

-Sigues obsesionada con él, ¿cierto?

-¿Hablas de Tamaki? ¡No seas absurdo, Kyouya! Piénsalo solo un momento.

-En serio, no logro entenderte. ¿Acaso no te das cuenta de los beneficios de un matrimonio entre nosotros?

Haruhi le dirigió una mirada de indignación. Tamaki había tenido razón.

-¿Beneficios? ¿Soy otro de tus negocios? ¿Tadashi es uno más de esos méritos?

Kyouya apretó la mandíbula. ¿Por qué no podía decírselo?

-No. No ha sido eso lo que he querido decir.

-Pues lo hiciste. ¿Y sabes qué? Puedes irte al demonio con tus malditos beneficios y tu maldito apellido.

La joven abogada se quitó la prenda que el heredero Ootori colocó sobre sus hombros y casi se la arroja encima. Luego se dirigió hacia el interior de la mansión.

-Haruhi.- la llamó. Pero ella continuó avanzando. -¡Haruhi!

-Voy por mi hijo. No me quedaré un segundo más en este lugar.

Kyouya permaneció paralizado en su sitio. ¿Cómo pudo ser tan imbécil? Acababa de echar todo a perder.

 ***0*0***

Y aquí termina el capítulo de hoy. El próximo será el final. Muchas gracias a quienes leen y a:

 **okita kagura** : amiga, efectivamente, y de hecho tuve el detalle de describir que dicho médico era alguien joven. Te comentaré algo gracioso: he trabajado para empresas de renombre internacional. Como es natural, se nos indica el nombre de la persona para la que trabajamos pero si en algún momento el CEO de esas empresas se hubiera aparecido por la oficina...te juro que no habría sabido que se tratara de él. Y en esa escena, Kyouya no apareció presentándose. Espero haberme dado a entender. Gracias por comentar.

 **mutemuia** : amiga, como te darás cuenta en este capítulo, esos celos han hecho mella en Kyouya, al grado de no ser capaz de confesarle que la ama. ¡Qué lío! Espero que disfrutes mucho este capítulo. Gracias por tu apoyo.

 **Tsuki** : Bienvenida! Agradezco mucho que te hayas atrevido a dejarme un comentario. Espero que no sea el único. Disfruta este capítulo.

 **sariahendrick** : claro que la hago de emoción, es mi trabajo jajaja. Espero que disfrutes este capítulo. Y gracias por el doble review.

Nos leemos pronto...


	10. Mi sentir por ti

**Capítulo 10 - Mi sentir por ti**

 ***0*0***

Kyouya se encontraba revisando algunos documentos cuando la voz de su asistente sonó por el intercomunicador.

-Presidente Ootori, el señor Suou ha venido a verle.

-Hazlo pasar.- respondió.

Instantes después, la puerta de la oficina se abrió, dejando ver a Tamaki. El rubio cerró el portal tras de sí y dio un par de pasos al interior. El heredero Ootori se levantó de su asiento.

-¡Cuanto tiempo!- saludó el joven Suou.

-Lamento mucho lo de tu madre. Anda, siéntate.

Tamaki tomó asiento enfrente de su amigo.

-¿Puedo ofrecerte algo?- inquirió Kyouya.

-Un bourbon, quizá.

El heredero Ootori enarcó una ceja.

-¿No es muy temprano para beber?

El rubio encogió los hombros.

-Estoy trabajando en ello. Pierde cuidado.

Kyouya negó con suavidad y luego presionó uno de los botones del intercomunicador.

-Naoki, haga el favor de traer dos tazas de té.

El joven Suou hizo un dramático gesto de fastidio.

-¿Y qué te trae aquí hoy?

-Vine a arreglar algunos asuntos y sentí deseos de verte.

-¿Cuando volverás a Francia?

-En realidad...no sé si quiero regresar. No hay nada que me retenga allá ahora, ¿sabes? Y el instituto Ouran está un tanto olvidado. Considero que es momento de encargarme de él.

-¿Podrás hacerlo en tu condición actual?

-¡Vamos, mamá! Papá no es un alcohólico.

La asistente de Kyouya llegó con una bandeja. En cuanto la colocó sobre el escritorio, hizo una reverencia y se marchó.

-¿Y tú que dices, señor presidente? ¿Disfrutando las mieles de la gloria? Lo que hubiera dado por ver la cara de Akito.

-No es...tan bueno como esperaba.- respondió el heredero Ootori, sonriendo con amargura.

-Al menos debe ser un alivio que tu padre no te arregle más de aquellas fastidiosas citas. Y todo gracias a tu hijo.

Kyouya no pudo evitar una mirada adolorida. Hacía casi un par de semanas que no había podido ver a su hijo...ni a Haruhi. Ella simplemente se negaba a cualquier tipo de contacto.

-Gracias por recordármelo.

-No ha sido mi intención que reaccionaras de esa forma. Apenas tengo una idea de lo que ha ocurrido. He hablado con Haruhi.

El semblante del heredero Ootori se endureció.

-Francamente, no puedo culparla. Mira que hay que ser muy imbécil para decirle lo que le has dicho.

-¿Te lo contó?

-No ha sido como si hubiesemos tenido un cotilleo, pero sí, me hablo de tu épica propuesta de matrimonio.

-¿Y puedo saber por qué ha tenido precisamente contigo esa conversación?

Tamaki hizo un exagerado gesto de desentendimiento.

-La conozco lo suficiente para saber que se ha encontrado mal. Le he pedido que hable conmigo.

-No pierdes una oportunidad, ¿eh? Me causa admiración esa labia tuya.

-Un don natural.- Tamaki mostró una amplia sonrísa. -Como sea, puede que no sea una causa perdida, después de todo.

-Actuaste como todo un canalla ¿y ahora el malo soy yo?

-De cierto modo, hay algo en lo que yo puedo escudarme. ¿Pero tú? ¿Cuál es tu excusa?

 _Tu maldita sombra._

-Escucha, Tamaki. Sabes que te aprecio y en nombre de la amistad que tenemos, voy a pedirte que no te entrometas en este asunto.

-¿Ya no puede un amigo dar un buen consejo?

-No si lo que ese _amigo_ quiere es quedarse con la mujer en cuestión.

-Y no sabes lo que daría por poder "quedármela" pero desgraciadamente no quiere saber de mí, no al menos en ese aspecto.

-¿Y puedes reprochárselo? Al menos no he sido tan miserable como para serle infiel.

-No, mi amigo, pero has hecho algo aún peor. Imagina que has encontrado una criatura muy herida y decidiste cuidar de ella. Cuando se ha recuperado, la hieres de nuevo con tus propias manos antes de abandonarla. ¿No es eso cruel?

-¿A ti que más te da? Me quitaste del camino. Ella es libre.

-¿Que lo he hecho yo? ¿Qué especie de idiota eres? ¿No logras darte cuenta?

-¿Qué es eso de lo que debería enterarme? Me rechazó. Punto.

-Has llegado aún más lejos que yo, tremendo estúpido. Te ha dado lo que no me dio a mí: un hijo.

-Eso no significa nada.

-¿Por quien la has tomado, bastardo? ¡No es una mujerzuela! ¿Acaso crees que se acostaría con cualquiera? Confió en tí para ser el padre de su hijo. ¿Y adivina? Tuvo la mala suerte de enamorarse de un idiota como tú.

-Ella no está enamorada de mí.

-¿Se lo preguntaste alguna vez?

No. Jamás le formuló esa pregunta. Sin embargo, las últimas ocasiones en las que habían tenido sexo ella lo miraba de un modo...diferente. Aquellos brillantes ojos le transmitían algo que provocaba una extraña sensación en su pecho. ¿Era amor?

-Suponiendo que te creo, ¿cual fue el motivo de su rechazo a mi propuesta? Si es que me ama.

-¡Mierda, Kyouya! ¿Y el estúpido era yo? Trata de comprenderla un poco.

-Lo único que comprendo es el hecho de que no te supera.

-¿Lo dices por el viaje a Francia? ¡Era el funeral de mi madre y ella le amaba! No es como si hubiese corrido a ofrecerme su consuelo. Pero no voy a negar que me hizo fuerte verla ahí. ¿Dudas de su amor por algo tan insignificante? Reacciona, Ootori. No puedo verla más como la he visto anoche. No la hagas sufrir. No repitas mi error.

Kyouya hundió su rostro entre las manos. No podía. No estaba preparado para exponerse de ese modo que le hacía sentir tan indefenso. No podría soportar que ella le rechazara.

-Te envidio tanto, ¿sabes? Cuando me casé con Haruhi, soñaba con el día en que me dijera que tendríamos un hijo. Verla a ella con mi semilla en su vientre. Tener una familia como la que no pude tener de niño.

-¿Entonces por qué has venido?

-Porque sé que también la amas. Lo deduje luego de aquella charla. La amas, Kyouya.

Tamaki se levantó de su asiento. Comenzó a caminar hacia la salida con tranquilidad.

-Te he creído inteligente todo este tiempo. Es momento de que lo demuestres.- le dijo a su amigo antes de desaparecer tras la puerta.

 ***0*0***

Haruhi suspiró con pesadez luego de haber leído el documento entre sus manos. Dejó el papel sobre su escritorio y se puso de pie. Caminó hasta el pequeño corral en el que Tadashi dormía. El bebé abrazaba aquel perro de peluche como si la vida se le fuera en ello. Era así desde que había dejado de ver a su padre. _Aquel idiota_. ¿Por qué no podía solo sacarlo de su mente y de su corazón?

Ella acariciaba el suave cabello de su hijo hasta que la voz de Arisa por el intercomunicador le interrumpió.

-Ha...Haruhi...el señor Ootori está aquí.

La joven negó suavemente. Quería poder evitarlo como fuera pero no sería posible hacerlo en todas partes. Se acercó al aparato y presionó un botón.

-Déjalo pasar. ¿Podrías por favor, venir por Tadashi?

En cuestión de segundos, Arisa llegó a la oficina. Entró con rapidez y sostuvo al niño delicadamente. Se marchó tan rápido como pudo. Entonces Kyouya permanecía junto a la puerta. Le dio a su hijo una caricia antes de que se lo llevaran. Después avanzó al interior de la estancia y cerró la puerta. Haruhi tomó asiento frente a su escritorio.

-Pudiste haberme dicho que aquello del matrimonio era idea de tu familia.

No había reproche en su voz. Tampoco rabia. Sólo podía sentirse una profunda tristeza.

-A eso has venido, ¿no? A ponerme sobre aviso de los planes de tu padre. Descuida, con gusto permitiré que hagan esa prueba de ADN a Tadashi. No creo que Yoshio Ootori tenga idea de con quien quiere enfrentarse en un pleito legal.

-Quédate tranquila. No voy a permitir ninguna injusticia. Haré que se de por bien servido si reconozco al niño. Sin matrimonios.

-No estoy segura de querer que mi hijo lleve tu apellido. No quiero nada más que lo vincule a ti o a tu familia. Suficiente tiene con compartir tu sangre.

-He de suponer entonces que soy un mal para mi propio hijo.

-¿Puedes ofrecerle algo bueno acaso? Lejos del dinero o del estatus social.

-Lo amo, Haruhi. Amo a Tadashi.

Ella sintió una punzada en el pecho.

-Vaya sorpresa que usted pueda conocer ese concepto, Presidente Ootori. Más aún que afirme que puede sentir algo así.

-Creí haberte dejado claras muchas cosas.

-Sí, me quedó claro que eres un desconsiderado, egoista y miserable. No necesito saber más.

-No es lo que crees. Quisiera que me dieras la oportunidad de explicarte.

-¿Explicarme qué? Confié en tí. Fuiste aún más canalla que Tamaki. Te aprovechaste de mí y de tu hijo.

-Mi propuesta fue sincera, Haruhi. Quiero casarme contigo, de verdad lo quiero.

-Para hacer feliz a tu padre y quedar bien con tu círculo. Me das lástima.

-Eso no es verdad. No me atreví a pedirtelo antes porque estabas demasiado renuente. Pero si hubiese dependido de mí, serías mi esposa aún antes de haberme acostado contigo. Es más, puede que ni siquiera te hubieses casado con Tamaki.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Hablo de lo que siento por ti. De lo que he sentido siempre.

-Sí que me has sorprendido aun más, Kyouya Ootori. También eres un excelente actor.

-¿Por qué no quieres creerme?

-Porque no me has dado motivos para hacerlo.

-¿Crees que ha sido falso todo esto? ¿Nuestro tiempo juntos? ¿Cuando hemos hecho el amor? ¿Lo que grita mi cuerpo cuando te tengo cerca? ¡Maldita sea! ¿No te das cuenta que te amo?

Entonces los ojos de Haruhi se abrieron por completo. Sin embargo, apenas unos segundos después, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

-¡Por favor! Si en algun momento me has considerado...te pido que no me mientas así.

-No podría mentirte a ti. Te amo.

Haruhi cayó presa de un incontenible llanto. Él se acercó con la intención de consolarla.

-¡No, Kyouya! Si me tocas...-

El heredero Ootori ignoró sus palabras y la abrazó. Cada una de sus extremidades aferrándola a su cuerpo. El rostro femenino justo a su izquierda para que pudiera escuchar los latidos de su corazón. Ella todavía se resistía.

-Has sido la única mujer por la que he sentido esto. Quiero que me creas. Sé que de haberlo dicho antes, era probable que me rechazaras. Y yo quería tanto tener a nuestro hijo. No solo para cumplir ese vehemente deseo tuyo, sino también porque creo que no hay nada que forme un lazo tan fuerte como lo hace un hijo. Quería estar unido a ti por siempre. Que me dejarás estar a tu lado para seguir adorándote.

Fue luego de esa confesión que Haruhi le correspondió.

-Kyouya...-

-¿Me amas?

-Te amo...y me duele demasiado.

El heredero Ootori se separó un poco de ella. Tomó las mejillas de la joven y limpió sus lágrimas.

-Perdóname por hacerte daño. Dame otra oportunidad.

-No podría soportar otra decepción, Kyouya. No otra.

-Te necesito conmigo. A ti y a nuestro hijo. Quédate a mi lado.

Poco a poco, él se había ido acercando a los labios femeninos. Ella aún rehuía. Entonces la besó. Un beso cálido y pausado que acabo con aquella barrera. Haruhi correspondió a aquella caricia.

-Te pertenezco, Haruhi. Me tendrás como tú lo quieras. No importa si no es siendo tu marido.

Ella le colocó un par de dedos sobre los labios para hacerlo callar. Luego volvió a unir sus labios a los de él.

 ***0*0***

-Creo que la corbata está torcida otra vez. Permíteme arreglarla.

Tamaki se colocó frente a su mejor amigo y comenzó a corregir aquel detalle. Kyouya se llevó la mano al rostro en señal de exasperación.

-¡Mierda, Tamaki! ¡Quítale las manos de encima! ¡Yo lo hago!- soltó Hikaru. El joven Suou hizo un puchero de desagrado.

-¿Por qué crees que lo harías mejor que yo?

-Porque yo diseñé este traje. Por eso. ¡Listo! Ya quedó.

-Gracias.- dijo el heredero Ootori.

-Sí, como sea. Más vale que la cuides y la hagas feliz.- expresó el mayor de los gemelos.

Kyouya asintió, sonriendo con suficiencia. Luego regresó a su sitio junto al altar. Un suave tirón en su pantalón le hizo desviar la mirada hacia abajo.

-Papá, esto me da comezón.- dijo el pequeño Tadashi, tratando de desajustar su corbata. Kyouya se puso de rodillas y le ayudó a desanudarla un poco. -¿Cuando podré quitármela?

-Cuando la boda se termine.

-¿Cuando será eso?

-Cuando...-

-Cuando tu mami y tu papi se den un enorme beso.- respondió Kaoru con una sonrísa socarrona.

Tadashi sonrió y aplaudió con alegría. Estaba en esa tierna edad en la que a los niños les hace felices ver a sus padres ser cariñosos. Los labios de Kyouya se curvaron ligeramente.

-¿Y luego comeremos pastel?

-Sí, habrá una rebanada grande para ti.

-¡Hurra!

Entonces anunciaron la llegada de la novia. El heredero Ootori se enderezó y sacudió su traje. Vio a Haruhi entrar vestida de blanco mientras la marcha nupcial se escuchaba. Era realmente hermosa. Debía ser un sueño estar ahí.

Después de su reconciliación no habían vuelto a mencionar la boda. En cambio, Kyouya compró una casa y le propuso a Haruhi que se fueran a vivir juntos. Ellos y su hijo. Aquello no fue nada agradable para los padres de él. No podían concebir aquella atrocidad, sin embargo, quizá debido a la pérdida de energía que viene con la edad, un día habían dejado de insistir. Así fue por cerca de dos años, hasta que una noche, mientras hacían el amor, el heredero Ootori se armó de valor y le pidió matrimonio de nuevo. Haruhi le respondió que sí en medio de su orgasmo. Y ahí estaban, uniendo sus vidas del único modo en que les hacía falta.

Mori era el encargado de llevar a la joven hasta el altar. Caminaban pausadamente. La sonrísa en ella era radiante. Tadashi le envió un par de besos desde su sitio. Haruhi los recibió con la mano y le devolvió el gesto a su hijo. Cuando llegaron a donde estaba Kyouya, Takashi sonrió con serenidad antes de entregársela. Él la recibio con entera humildad. Consciente de lo afortunado que era de tener a esa mujer como compañera.

Pronunciaron sus votos el uno al otro. Se juraron acompañarse la vida entera. Luego unieron sus labios sellando aquel sagrado pacto que acababan de hacer. Los presentes estallaron en felicitaciones. Tadashi se acercó a sus padres cuando el beso terminó. Kyouya lo tomó en sus brazos mientras el festejo continuaba.

Más tarde, durante la fiesta. El heredero Ootori y su esposa permanecían en el centro de la pista de baile. No danzaban en realidad, ella no tenía tal gracia para hacerlo, solo se mecían suavemente al tiempo que se mantenían abrazados, con sus rostros muy cerca. Sus amigos habían tenido a bien entretener a Tadashi para que ambos pudieran tener aquel momento de intimidad. Los antiguos miembros del club de anfitriones, así como Umi, Arisa y Chiharu con su hija en brazos, habían creado un ambiente agradable y divertido. Haruhi desvió su mirada hacia ellos. No había podido evitar mirar como Hikaru posaba su mano sobre la espalda baja de Arisa, de un modo posesivo. Sin duda su asistente tendría algo que contarle para cuando regresara de la luna de miel. Sonrió.

Al notar ese gesto, Kyouya dirigió la vista hacia el punto que su compañera miraba. Al ver aquel alegre escándalo, sonrió con cierto esceptisismo.

-¿Estás realmente segura de que aquellos locos cuidarán bien de nuestro hijo durante la luna de miel?

-Lo harán. Además, creo que puedo confíar en que las chicas evitarán que se salgan de control.

Él le besó uno de sus hombros desnudos. Haruhi sonrió con algo de nerviosismo.

-¿Sabes? Hay...hay algo de lo que quisiera hablarte. Iba a hacerlo durante el viaje...pero creo que no podré contenerme más.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Yo...no he tenido mi periodo, Kyouya.

-¿Estás..?

-Vamos a tener otro bebé. La prueba resultó positiva. Cinco semanas.

Kyouya sonrió satisfecho.

-Fue la noche en que regresé de viaje, ¿cierto? Cuando te propuse matrimonio.

-Sí.

Entonces se besaron de manera urgente, apasionada. Los ojos de Haruhi brillaban, conteniendo algunas lágrimas. Kyouya la miraba con absoluta devoción cuando sus labios se separaron.

-¿Deberíamos decírselo a Tadashi ahora?- inquirió ella.

-Después. Ahora sólo puedo pensar en llevarte a un lugar apartado y hacerte mía.

Entonces, guiándola de la mano, Kyouya la llevó lejos del bullicio para poder amarla como era debido.

 **FIN**

¡Y ya está! Espero que hayan disfrutado de esta historia. Como siempre, fue un gusto compartirla con todos ustedes. Agradezco a quienes se hayan tomado el tiempo para leerme, a quienes estuvieron pendientes del avance de este fic y lo agregaron a favoritos.

Mis agradecimientos especiales a:

 **sariahendrick** : Muchas gracias por leerme desde el inicio. Fue un gusto que disfrutaras esto. Tu primer comentario sí que me causo mucha risa. Gracias por eso.

 **mutemuia** : Amiga, ¿qué te puedo decir? He amado tus comentarios. Tus impresiones siempre tan personales y algunas veces con bastante humor. Los disfruté bastante. Ojalá tengamos oportunidad de leernos más adelante. Un abrazo enorme y muchas gracias.

 **cristianrey1980** : Muchas gracias por apoyarme a pesar de tus ocupaciones. Ha sido maravilloso contar con tu apoyo.

 **okita kagura** : Me resultaron bastante divertidos tu comentarios. Gracias por apoyar mis historias y con gusto me pondré en contacto contigo para responder a tu invitación. Te lo agradezco en verdad.

 **Sofitkm** : Gracias por leerme y apoyarme, y por tus valiosas palabras.

 **yurica** : Gracias por comentar y leerme. Saludos.

 **Cheshire 2313** : Gracias por apoyar una más de mis historias. Te envío un gran saludo.

 **hikao** : Gracias por seguirme y apoyarme tan constantemente. Me hace sentir de maravilla que te guste lo que hago. Saludos.

 **Tsuki** : Gracias por tu maravilloso comentario y por tomarte el tiempo de leerme. Saludos.

Gracias totales.

Nos leemos pronto...


End file.
